


The Trio...and Draco

by KarenParker



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Coke, Elevators, Hotels, Male - Freeform, Non-Sexual, Omorashi, Pee, Potions, Pranks, Swimming, Wetting, female - Freeform, lines, movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 10:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 32,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17445536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenParker/pseuds/KarenParker
Summary: Harry, Hermione, and Ron had a plan, an impossible on at that. But just maybe...





	1. Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> This is a big work, my first one I'm posting on here actually. It contains omorashi, so if you don't like it, then don't read it. Also, it's non-sexual. Heads up, the first two chapters kinda suck because with my account on Quotev I had an editor edit them and it didn't match my writing style at all. So just know, the rest are a little different.

Cold sweat trickled down the back of their heads as a similar thought ran through their heads. 

'We are in so much trouble!'

Flashback

Peering out of the bushes at five in the morning, Harry stares squarely at Snape's home. 

With the help of Granger's superior knowledge, Harry and Ron hatch up a plan after overhearing how Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy would be leaving their only son behind in the care of Professor Snape. Apparently, the Malfoys—excluding Draco, would be going on a trip with the Ministry. 

Although it wasn't the funnest of ideas, the latter agrees nonetheless—having thought that it would be a magnificent way for him to raise his grades in Potions and finally match up to Hermione, even if it meant spending two hours a day with Snape for the rest of the summer.

"We could get expelled." Hermione warned the two boys, who'd willingly risk getting in trouble for fun. Perhaps she would have been tucked in bed back at the cozy dorms if weren't for Draco calling her that horribly insulting term; a filthy mudblood. Of course, there was no way a pompous prince like him could get better marks than she does, right? Better not risk it. 

Harry turns to them, “ Okay, lets go! Plan #1 is in action!”

Hermione only shakes her head disapprovingly whilst Ron cheered. The trio scurried towards one of the windows, each one climbing in before glancing around in hopes to find the Slytherin prince's room. After what seemed like forever, they hear a small snore. 

"Here." Hermione whispered, leading them to a door. Three heads poked in, they quickly spot Draco sleeping soundly. Quietly, they set to work. 

Moments later, the three regroup after gathering their materials. 

"Engorgio!" Hermione points out a wand they had stolen from one of the older Weasley brothers, at a spider she had captured before managing to somehow adhere a clear string that Harry had found in one of the drawers, around the spider that was now three times bigger than its supposed size due to the effect of the growing charm. How she did it; neither Ron or Harry could it figure.

She hangs the string on the door, satisfied with her work. Ron bit back the urge to scream, the size of the spider was abnormally huge. He just hoped everything would go accordingly to plan. They tiptoed towards a corner outside the room, concealing themselves with the magic of Harry's invisibility cloak. 

They wait. 

Waited some more.

Even more.

Finally, they hear movement upstairs. The three exchange excited glances, as Snape calls for Draco to hurry up and get ready. 

The door swings open with Draco stepping out, only to bump into a spider that was the size of his face. At that moment, the spider clings onto his skin as if not wanting to let go. Draco lets out a girlish scream, terrified. 

"Get it off! Get it off!" He screams over and over again.

Hearing the commotion, Snape arrives to his rescue. He takes the spider, easily noticing the string tied around its magically altered form. He looks around suspiciously. 

The trio bit back their laughter, sneakily following after the professor and student for breakfast.

The two ate breakfast in silence, both finding the air awkward after earlier's predicament.

'Perfect!' Harry mouthed, 'Ready!'

He moves into the hall, still out of sight as Ron and Hermione slip out.

Ron gives him a thumbs up, grinning just as wild as the ginger color of his hair. Hermione shook her head once again, though she suppresses a smile.

Harry tiptoes towards Draco, then swiftly swiped his food off of the table. Startled, Draco jumps out of his seat then bends to pick up what had fallen. For Snape, seeing a Malfoy pick up food from the floor was an unusual sight even for him who worked with the effects of magic brought on by the failures of his students' potions. 

"Be more careful, Draco." Snape could only say, the corners of his mouth twitching ever so slightly before he too gets up to get him more food.

Still unsatisfied, Harry lifts up Draco's chair—swinging it around, wildly. Just as earlier had been, Draco lets out terrified high-pitched screams. Having only left the table just a mere second ago, Snape walks back in, disgruntled. Seeing the source of Draco's fear, he pulls out his wand.

Harry takes a step back, only to trip on his own feet. He falls flat on his face. 

"Potter." The Potions professor snapped. The invisibility cloak had slid right off, exposing the boy. Leaving the cloak behind, he makes a mad dash towards Ron and Hermione.

"That was brilliant, Harry!" Ron exclaims.

"We are in so much trouble, no matter what we do!" Hermione lets out a weary sigh, wanting to smack Ron for his irresponsible comment. 

Not wasting another moment, they ran for it.

...

Only to get cornered not far from the door.

 

Present

"Just as I thought." Snape sneered, not a hint of surprise present in his features.

Harry, Hermione and Ron endure their longest disciplinary lecture yet. Ron swallows a lump in his throat after Snape flooed his parents before informing Dumbledore of the trio's scheme. Mrs. Weasley was especially mad, Ron began to think a howler might be on its way. Harry frowns, feeling guiltily apologetic after what they had done.

Draco lets out a haughty laugh, his lips curled into a smirk. Although they too, would now be stuck with Professor Snape, as well as serving detention once they head back, Harry didn’t care one bit as he’d seen what he wanted from Malfoy.


	2. Harry's Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry doesn't know the way around Snape's manor and he ends up in an uncomfortable situation while they are working in the potions lab.

The trio sat dejectedly in their seats, glaring at Draco who sat across the table. He flashes his signature smirk whilst waiting for Snape who now had to serve lunch, not for two, but for five. Harry, who could not stop thinking about how he had disappointed and become a burden for Mrs. Weasley, simply poked at his food to which Snape mumbled incoherent words along the lines of him being an ungrateful child. 

Harry only bothered taking in a fill of a glass of pumpkin juice, then proceeded to refill when he emptied it every time. He was now at his 4th glass, when Snape spoke.

"You will all be coming to the potions room after lunch."

Draco's smirk contorted to a look of anger, realizing the professor had meant all of them. Oh. He grunts, his summer was beginning to turn out for the worse.

'Especially with Potter, Weasel, and that Mudblood.' He finished his glass of juice and stood up as Snape had instructed them all to follow him to the lab.

As they took their respective seats, Harry felt a twinge in his bladder. He hadn't gone since he got up this morning, and it was now 11:30. It was dumb of him to down all those glasses of pumpkin juice, knowing Snape would never let him go after their escapade.

Little did he know, Hermione and Ron where thinking the exact same thing. 

30 minutes had passed and Harry was starting to turn desperate. The stirring and bubbling of Malfoy's potions were making it ten time worse, as if his bladder seemed to respond to it. While Draco got to brew potions, the three had to clean cauldrons and prepare the ingredients that where supposedly going to be used this year.

Harry was now chopping up flobberworms, maybe Snape still had a shred of kindness in him as he, thankfully, allowed them to use gloves. Another 10 minutes of chopping and he was finished with the flobberworms, perhaps if he had gone on any longer he would have cut himself for moving around so much—even more so than Ron and Hermione were. 

He then reluctantly went to wash his hands, despite having had gloves on and just had to hope no one was looking as he desperately did a pee dance to keep it all in. He draws in a shaky breathe as he takes off his gloves. To his dismay, he felt himself start to leak.

'Merlin no!' He thought and pulled his muscles as tight as possible, yet couldn't suppress the moan that escaped him. He hurriedly shut off the water and decided that he wasn't going to last much longer. He didn't have much of a choice to give in and to go ask. Well he would have, if Snape had not said anything before he could ask.

"Potter, what are you standing there for? Go help Weasley clean the cauldrons." 

"But I need- " 

"Now!" Snape barked. Harry turned around and went over to Ron who was also quite desperate, though not quite as bad as Harry since he hadn't drank as much juice. 

"Snape's told me to help you." He whispered to Ron. Unfortunately for him, running water had to be involved. He fought the urge to grab himself, sweat beginning to form as he did. He ends up crossing his legs in what he hoped looked casual. Then he started bouncing on the balms of his feet until finally he whispered to Ron, "Could you turn the water off, please?"

He pushed his hands in between his legs as he felt himself spirt and to his dismay he felt his underwear get soaked. "Now!" he snapped, nearly shaking from holding it all in.

Ron shut the water off and said, "Did you ask that git yet?"

"I tried but he didn't let me finish." Harry whispered back, scrubbing a pot with the water it had in it after he gained control again; although he kept one hand on his crotch and squirmed around often. " Ok, you can turn the water back on now but don't turn it on all the way." 

Harry braced himself and blocked out the sound of water as he scrubbed with one hand, tricky, but still got the job done. Harry remained in the same position until a whole hour had passed. By then he felt so bad, he had completely stopped working. His stomach felt so full, he felt like he could feel all the liquid swishing around in his abdomen. He moaned. His bladder and stomach just hurt too bad. His eyes had started to fill with tears. Noticing the pain he was in, Ron turned to him.

"You okay, mate?" 

Harry gave a meek shake of his head. Giving up was almost too tempting, but just thinking of how Malfoy would never let him live it down gave him a sense of determination.

Snape looked over at this moment and said, "Potter get to work." 

When Harry didn't listen he said, "Now. Or I'm adding 30 more minutes to your time."

Knowing he would lose it all if he dared move an inch, he refused to listen. He was now in a position where both hands were holding his bladder with a death grip, legs twisted together and bounced up and down whilst sitting on the floor. He stayed this way for another 10 minutes, when Snape finally said something. 

"You can quit now. Off to your rooms and don't even think of making trouble."

"Potter stay behind." He added. 

Ron and Hermione gave him a worried look, to which he shoots back a reassuring half-smile. Checking on him one last time, they both hurried off to find the bathroom, leaving Harry behind. 

"Potter, get up." Harry didn't dare look up. He gulped. 

Then using every single muscle possible he forced himself to get up with out loosing it and even with out holding himself. He stood up shaking with effort. Perspiration shining on his forehead. He couldn't do this much longer. 

"Explain yourself" Snape said.

Harry didn't even think twice he blurted out, "I gotta-" but was cut off when suddenly he could no longer stay still he bent over stuffed his hands between his legs face flaming and moaned out, "Pee!" He could feel his stomach start to cramp, then his bladder. It took all he was worth not to let go right there. 

Snape looked at him then asked thoughtfully, "Potter when was the last time you went."

"Thi-this mor-morning" Harry stuttered out. He hoped Snape regretted when he had dismissed him earlier. 

"I see." His left eye twitched, knowing the boy was probably bursting. Snape sighed. "Follow me, Potter."

He started making his way toward the door. Harry tensed his muscles together and for all it was worth, took a step at a time forward. The pain was unbearable. He had almost managed to get to the door when suddenly, he stopped and started jumping up and down, then bent over shaking uncontrollably. He moaned, having completely lost it. He started peeing full force, wetting his jeans in the process. 

Snape happened to look back at this moment and without thinking said, "Potter, what the-"

Then he just watched in silence as a puddle expanded around the boy, his face unimpressed. When it stopped he flicked his wand and cleaned him up. Harry looked up surprised, tears shining in his green eyes. 

"Go to your room, Potter." 

"Yes sir." He said not meeting his gaze, face flaming. Then he headed to his room as fast as possible. Even after Snape had cleaned him up, he felt just plain out dirty. He opened the door, shutting it behind him and dashed over to his trunk. Without a word, he quickly gets out of his clothes and into fresh new ones. Ron and Hermione watch silently in surprise. He lets out a sigh and laid down on his bed, exhausted. 

"What happened?" Hermione asks as she and Ron propped themselves on his bed.

Harry lets out a whimper, "I completely peed myself in front of Snape!" 

"Oh..." Ron said, not at all surprised. He had seen how bad of a state he'd been in. 

"It could have happened to anyone." Hermione says, comfortingly. 

"I guess." Harry rubbed his eyes, 'But not really.'

"Come on Harry, let's play a game of chess before dinner." Ron smiled brightly. "You and Hermione can team up and I'll be the lone wolf." Ron was sure he would still be able to beat them. Sure, Hermione was all brains, but she was terrible at chess.

Harry started Bishop to A-5...


	3. Wet Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wakes up late to a little surprise.

"Harry, Harry! Wake up, Snape said he's coming up if we don't get down stairs! Now!" Ron shouts, shaking Harry awake.

Harry wakes up with a jolt. An ominous feeling crept up the back of his mind, having felt a wet sensation surrounding him. He started to get his bearings, realizing that Snape would soon be up here. Unfortunately, what he initially thought was water, was actually pee. Merlin's beard, he'd wet the bed, it was no wonder why he was cold.

Ron saw a look of confusion cross over Harry's face, which quickly turned to surprise followed by embarrassment. "What's wrong, Harry?" Ron asked, worried. 

"Wha- Oh... I um, kinda.." Harry trailed off, his face going beet red. 

At that instant Hermione came over to see what was taking the two so long. After what happened, she had come back to dreading getting into trouble. Surely, there was no one who loathed them as much as Professor Snape does. She looked at him thoughtfully, before asking. "Harry, did you by any chance, wet the bed?" 

Harry's face turned a deeper darker shade of red, if it was still possible. "How, what, I-"

"Relax, Harry. It's fine, you've just over worked yourself yesterday, that's all. You don't do this often, right?" Hermione cuts him off.

"No." He looked down in embarrassment and then said, "Only if I had held myself to the limit it's happened before. It happened a couple times at the Dursleys, but no, not often." 

There was a soft creak of by the stairs; indicating someone was coming up.

"Hurry! Here, change and we'll take care of the bed."

Harry pulled the covers off, the chill suddenly makes him want to pee. He jerked a hand down to hold himself, since his weakened bladder didn't want to deal with it at all. 

" Ugh... I gotta pee!" He whined, jumping up and down.

"Not exactly a convenient time, Harry." Ron said anxiously, as he heard yet another set of creaks much closer, too close for comfort.

"Hurry Harry, just change into some new clothes. You can go on the way down stairs." Hermione quickly adds.

"I'll try Hermione, but I'm seriously worried I'm not going to last that long." Tears brimmed in his eyes.

Hermione nodded, then ripped the bedding off and placed it in a pile around the room. Steps were heard just outside.

"On second thought, Harry get under the covers!" Hermione whispered harshly.

Harry sprinted towards the bed, leaping in and getting the covers pulled over him—looking some what normal, well they hoped it did with the sheets having just been pulled off. Hermione ran over to Harry's trunk and pulled out a pair of pants, she tosses them to Harry.

"Change under the bedding. Your underwear will just have to stay I-" Hermione whispered, only to be cut off by the door opening. Harry had just managed to get the pants under the sheets. 

They all looked at Snape, looking like deer caught in the headlights. 

"P-professor!" Harry splutters, flustered.

"Yes... Potter, and what seems to be going on here?" 

"Well you see professor, we were getting ready like you told us. It just took quite awhile to get these sleepyheads awake. Boys!" Hermione lied, sounding quite sincere. 

"I see, well you had better get dressed, Potter!" Seeing that Weasley and Granger are already dressed. He turned his attention back to Potter. He was squirming around quite a lot. 

"Potter do you need the facilities?" Snape asks, looking rather disgusted as he recalled what had happened the day before.

"Y-yes." Harry managed to stutter out. That was at least half the reason he was squirming so much, but it was more because he was sliding the pants on underneath. He had no clue what Snape would say about having jeans on to bed. His wet underwear began to feel quite miserable already. 

Snape came over and ripped the sheets of his bed, just as Harry finished buckling his pants. He gulped, wondering what Snape would say about the sheets being off the bed, hoping he didn't see the wet spots on the bedding.

"Why are the sheets off the bed? and Potter, who sleeps in their jeans." Snape questioned. Uh-oh!

Hermione crosses her fingers. Harry looked down at himself, he did look really awkward with a pajama shirt on with jeans. He felt pee squirt out, he squirmed, reluctantly ignoring the urge to grab himself. 

"Anyone!" Snape implored, looking around.

"Er well... you see, we where, well... um..."

"Yes, Granger?" Snape asked already knowing. 

"Just well, you know..." 

"Do I?" Snape asked feigning surprise.

"Potter, care to explain yourself?" 

"No." Harry said blatantly.

"That wasn't a question Potter, answer me."

"Actually, Snape that was a question." Harry retorted innocently.

"Professor Snape, and yes, you will answer me, don't you dare smart mouth me." Snape snapped.

"IwetthebedkindaIdontknowsorta" Harry said quickly out of nervousness, far too quickly for anyone to understand.

"What was that, Potter?"

"I wet the bed." He whispered quietly. 

"Louder, Potter."

"Professor, please... He wet the bed!" Hermione nearly screamed, unable to take a minute of it any longer.

By this time around, Harry's ears would have to be emitting steam.

"Is that true Potter?" Snape inquired.

Harry nodded, his face flaming. 

"Ugh..." Then he quickly cleans the sheets and laid them back on the bed with a flick of his wand. Then he asks, "Clothes, Potter?"

"Um.." he pointed to a pair of paints just visibly showing under the bed. Snape cleaned them with a quick flick of his wand. 

He turned to leave. "Err... could you dry my underwear.." Harry squeaked.

Snape stared at Potter, a mix of emotions flooding in. 

"They're on right now." Harry said. 

Snape flicked the wand at Harry and he felt a strange cool tickling sensation come across him, it was just to much for his bladder. 

"S-sorry" he muttered, his underwear were now wet again. 

He heard a sigh of exasperation then he felt the sensation again.

"Be down stairs in five minutes, all of you." Snape said then walked out, slamming the door behind him.

"Yikes, he's a little grouchy." 

"Really I didn't notice. Oh wait, isn't he always?"Harry says sarcastically. He couldn't help but feel a little grateful. Perhaps Snape did feel some remorse for having him keep it in yesterday.


	4. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you crazy, first off he'd know it was us and also this time you would get detentions and I already have quite enough, thanks to you guys." Hermione exclaimed.

The trio sat dejectedly at the table for breakfast. What where they supposed to do all day? Sit around and do nothing, boring! Well that's what Ron and Harry where thinking, but Hermione was planning on reading. Then a thought crossed her mind, something that had been nagging at her.

"Professor, how are we going to get our school supplies." Hermione asked worriedly.

"You will be receiving them today, dumbledore said he had a form of transportation already figured out. Until then you will help with chores around here." 

Harry and Ron gave an audible sigh. This would be a long day. Draco on the other hand smirked in amusement. 

"As will you, Draco." Wiping the smirk off his face.

"Professor, surely not I-" 

"You will."

Now it was Harry's and Ron's turn to smirk. 

Ron was dusting, which he'd been doing for the past hour. 

"Mums not even this bad!" He said to Harry who was cleaning windows.

"Yeah, I think he just wants to give us something to do. This is stupid."

"Uh-huh." Ron said nodding his head. Then feeling a nudge from his bladder, which he had been feeling for a while now. So he said, "Think he'd notice if I snuck of to the bathroom." maybe a little to hopefully.

"Probably not, I mean it's just down the hall, right?" 

"OK, I'll hurry!" Then he sat his duster down and said,"if he does could you hide my duster and tell him I was somewhere else, please."

"yeah sure" nodding as he watched him hurry toward the bathroom. He'd gone before he'd started cleaning, just to be on the safe side.

Ron hurriedly undid his trousers and did his business, he was washing his hands when he heard foot steps out side. Panicking, he waited to hear Snape getting on to him. Instead though he heard Malfoy.

"Potter, where's your little weasel friend. Did he ditch you." Malfoy said smirking.

"Of course not, Malfoy!" Harry said. Then he asked, " What are you doing up here anyway." 

"Me, Oh, Snape said I could be done." He boasted finishing with a smirk.

"That doesn't mean you can come up here and bother us!"Harry said with hatred, then he retorted back, "but if you do, I hope you don't mind getting a fist in your face." 

Ron slowly pushed the door open, thankfully it didn't creak. Then he slowly walked up behind Malfoy and pushed him from behind. 

"What are you doing here, Malfoy." 

"Ha, funny! Potter here was just asking that. He was whining about how you ditched him, god, and you call yourself friends." Then he thought thought for a moment on a retort, remembering what he'd seen last night; Potter running to his room, upset. Hmm...

Ron tried to punch Malfoy when suddenly Malfoy exclaimed,

"I wouldn't do that Weasley, unless you want to want me to blackmail your little friend over here on what happened last night." He finished smugly noticing the slight horror showing on Potter's face. Harry and Ron both stared at Malfoy in silent hatred. 

Then from behind them a Hermione's voice broke the silence, " What is going on here?"

"Aww... does little Weasley have his mudblood girlfriend fight his battles. How cute!" Ron glared at him " And what where we doing: I was simply warning baby potty over here about what happened last night. You know wouldn't want the entire school finding out now would you?" Malfoy finished finally having figured out what had happened, because he'd seen how Potter had been squirming around. Though he was also starting to wonder if something else had happened this morning. He'd heard Snape up there, and it didn't help his suspicions when Potter had come gloomily to the table. He decided to try.

" And I mean if peeing your pants wasn't enough, you had to wet your bed like a big baby. Ha... Maybe we should put you in diapers." Malfoy snorted hiding his slight feeling of anxiousness that he could of possibly assumed it all wrong, but that quickly disappeared when Harry swung a punch at him and Ron added in pushing and shoving. 

"Jerk!" Harry shouted

"Stop! Stop!" Hermione yelled suddenly hearing Snape's footsteps coming up the stairs. To late.

"What the- What it going on here?" Snape asked walking up to them.

"He was threatening to blackmail me!" Harry shouted the same time Draco lied, "Why they just started trying to punch and shove me, not that they could of course, but they kept blaming me that it was my fault that they got themselves in this freaking trouble!"

"I see... Well you can all expect to be in the potions room until I have every single cauldron and tool spic and span and that will be after you make an easy potion that a six year old could make since your all acting like one. Now off to your rooms and don't fight one more time today or you can expect to have detentions when we get back to school." Then looking strait at the trio added "On top of the ones you already have." and with that he turned and strode off. With one last glare at Malfoy the trio headed to there room.

Once in there Harry flopped down on the bed and muttered, " I hate him, hate him, just freakin' hate him." 

" Yeah, maybe we should, you know make a use of staying here and do something, you know like prank him." Ron suggested.

" Are you crazy, first off he'd know it was us and also this time you would get detentions and I already have quite enough, thanks to you guys." Hermione exclaimed.

" But Hermione he called you, well you know a mudblood." Ron said.

"Yeah come on Hermione. Plus if we did something to threaten him that we could possibly blackmail him on then he would definitely not blackmail me, right?"

"Genius, Harry. Brilliant!" Ron exclaimed, "What if we made him pee his pants, you know with a potion or something. Hermione?" He suggested looking to Hermione.

"Well... I do agree with Harry, we definitely can't let him blackmail you and well if he peed his own pants then he surely wouldn't blackmail us knowing we could blackmail us, and I guess I know a potion. I mean Snape surely couldn't figure that out if we are careful. The potion I'm thinking of is a strong diuretic, but highly complicated. It involves dragons blood, honeywater, Doxy egg, Neem oil, err.. " she went over to a bag and pulled out a big, thick binded book that was titled Extreme Potions for Those of Complex Minds flipping through the pages then started up again reading about a billion things neither of the boys new.

" Hermione you lost us." Harry said.

"... and where exactly are we supposed to find all of these ingredients." 

" I was thinking that we could get them from Snape's potion room if he doesn't have them then we might have to wait till school starts." She finished then she looked at Harry then looked away. 

Harry caught that and asked "What?" 

"I had an idea, but I don't think you would really like it."

"what?" 

Hermione sighed then said, " Well, I was thinking that today you could ask the professor if you could use the bathroom and then you could hide your cloak outside the door somewhere before and then you could throw it on and sneak back in the room, drop some fig root into Malfoy's potion then get out, then go out an then come in after hiding your cloak again acting surprised when all this happens. Then while all this goes on I'll sneak into his storage and find what we need." It's was a long shot but, maybe just maybe it could actually go right.


	5. Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A movie is kinda like a picture for wizards, but not. It usually follows a made up story with actors. And Harry, I have Jurassic Park, Toy Story, and Home Alone... well that's Christmas." 
> 
> "Jurassic Park, no clue what it is actually, but sounds cool." Harry said not actually having been exposed to any movies, had just heard about him.

.

At lunch there was intense silence between the trio and Malfoy. Snape broke the silence with his announcement.

"Now if you three didn't know we will be heading to Hogwarts tomorrow. That is around when all the professors come to prepare their classes. You will be helping me set up for your hour worth of work each day. You will all be expected to not roam around, nor will you be allowed in you dorms. Understand?" The trio nodded in unison not believing their luck. Perfect! Now they would definitely be able to get the ingredients and be able to brew it. Plus, what if they could make it even more embarrassing for Draco? They all looked at each other excited.

 

They left for there room after Snape told them that they would actually not be working today, because he had some things to get ready and would be flooing Dumbledore to check on the trio's supplies. Instead they where supposed to entertain themselves.

" So Hermione what all'd you pack in the bag?" Ron asked hopefully. 

" Yeah, or else I'm going to be bored to death!" Harry exaggerated. 

"Ugh... you boys! Lets see, brought some movies. don't know why since I doubt Snape has a TV- "

"He actually does, I saw it while we where cleaning. What movies? "

"Err... What exactly is a movie?" Ron asked.

Both Hermione and Harry looked at him then Hermione informed, 

"A movie is kinda like a picture for wizards, but not. It usually follows a made up story with actors. And Harry, I have Jurassic Park, Toy Story, and Home Alone... well that's Christmas." 

"Jurassic Park, no clue what it is actually, but sounds cool." Harry said not actually having been exposed to any movies, had just heard about him.

 

"OK, Jurassic Park!" Ron exclaimed not having a clue what it was. 

 

"Jurassic Park it is, now we better go ask Snape if we can watch it before he leaves. Come on." 

 

They found Snape in his Potion's lab. 

 

"Professor, we where wondering if we could watch a movie that I brought?" Hermione asked.

 

" We promise that it will distract us and we'll stay away from Draco." Harry added.

 

"And it is app-" Hermione started to say but Snape cut her off.

 

"Fine, if it keeps you busy. I will be leaving soon.

 

Hermione said, " Thank you!", but Ron and Harry didn't even think of thanking him for this.

10 minutes later the Movie had started and Snape had flooed to see Dumbledore at Hogwarts. At the same time the trio started the movie Draco was thinking about heading to the bathroom. He'd started making his way toward the bathroom when he heard the movie playing. He found himself making his way to the room with the TV, a muggle artifact. As he peeked into the room he saw the trio on a couch watching something pop up on the screen. Then he realized that it was like a real life thing, except weren't dinosaurs extinct. Wait! Wasn't there a muggle thingy called a movie, kinda like a wizards picture. He new he shouldn't watch , but he couldn't help it. He felt him self enthralled by it. His eyes attached to the screen. Little did he realize as time passed that he started squirming more and more. He kept telling himself you can hold it, your not a baby. But in the back of his mind he new he should go. He noticed specifically when it started raining in the movie, but he thought surely it'd be over soon and it was really interesting. 

 

10 more minutes passed and there was about 20 to 30 minutes of the movie left. But his eyes where locked on the screen all the while squirming. He was so preoccupied with the movie and his need, that was by far worse than he let himself think, that he didn't notice when Snape returned. Nor did he hear the footsteps of Snape increasingly getting closer over the sound of the movie. 

Snape watched Draco moving around and could tell the boy need the bathroom, but could also tell no matter what he would say that he was interested in the movie. He stepped closer and put a hand on his shoulder and whispered, 

"Fascinated?" 

Draco was so surprised a long squirt of pee escaped through his grip on his crotch and he barely managed to stifle a cry of shock. Snape was looking at him. He gulped and squirmed more not daring to remove his hand in fear of wetting himself. Then a thought crossed his mind, Snape had and was watching his obvious pee dance. He quickly jerked his hand away from his crotch, but only to quickly grab hold again as more pee squirted out. He could feel the wetness on his boxers. Was there any showing? He quickly glances down. Phew... nothing yet.

 

Snape guided him into the hall and then started leading him to the bathroom. 

 

Draco could feel tears threatening to fall. He had to go so bad, and it hurt. Plus he really didn't think he could last much longer. A tear fell down his cheek as he felt himself start to leak. He just new he'd pee his pants then the stupid Potter and his friends would find out. He stopped as a sudden spasms went through him. He sniffled. Oh... it hurts so much. 

 

Snape turned around and saw that Draco had stopped.

"Come on, you can do it." He whispered.

 

Draco shook his head, he didn't feel like he could do it at all and he was so ashamed. 

 

Snape sighed, and silently picked Draco up. Hurrying him to the bathroom. They where in sight of the door when Draco yelled, 

 

" Let me go, Please. Put me down. "

Snape let go just in time because he started peeing right when he hit the floor. Darting towards the bathroom all the while peeing he fumbled with the door, finally opened it and slammed himself inside. He was now full forced peeing and his pants where drenched. Not only that, but around him a puddle was starting to form as he frantically fumbled with his trousers. Ugh...why couldn't they just come off, he thought sobbing harder. By now he'd almost stopped peeing. He looked down at himself. He was completely drenched and plain out exhausted. He didn't no what to do either. Go out and tell Snape, refuge in the bathroom forever? Luckily he didn't have to decided. Snape did.

 

Snape twisted the doorknob finding it unlocked and silently slid in, knowing far well enough he hadn't made it. 

 

"Why did you wait so long." Snape asked.

 

"Can you dry me?" Asked hopefully, trying to avoid answering.

 

"Answer me." Snape demanded fiercer. 

 

Draco didn't look him in the eye. He wouldn't give in, never! 

 

"I won't dry you until I get one." Snape added noting the stubbornness Draco had taken on. 

 

"Fine, I'll just change in my room." Draco retorted back. 

 

"What about Potter, Weasley, and Granger. What if they see you?" 

 

"God damn it, just stop!" Draco exploded. 

 

Snape gave him a look and said, "Watch your mouth."

 

Draco glared back at him with anger and contempt. Snape glared sternly back. Finally Draco sighed and looked away becoming extremely interested with scuffing his toe on the ground.

 

"Yes?" Snape questioned.

 

"I just wasn't paying attention."

 

"Really? Well it seems to me that maybe you where calling the wrong person a baby this morning, don't think I didn't see the little pee dance you where doing with your eyes locked on the TV so interested in a muggle machine, but way to proud to admit it. What would your father say if he saw you acting like a baby; peeing your pants, crying, yelling, and lying. " Snape lectured and he finally got Draco's attention. 

 

He looked up eyes still shining with tears and asked worriedly, "You won't tell him, right?" 

 

Snape shook his head, then sighing as he cleaned Draco up and said, 

"Not this time, but if it happens again..." he finished drying Draco.

"Go take a shower and be ready for dinner in an hour."


	6. Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Dumbledore's office four young teens tumbled into the room onto a soot covered rug. 
> 
> "Ah... Hello, hello. Nice to see you early. Now we just have to wait for Professor Snape and then we- Why hello, Severus. Nice of you to join us." Dumbledore finished as the professor stepped in.

At dinner that night Draco kept passing glares at Snape, only he didn't notice how many times he was actually doing it until he caught Snape give him a stern look. 

Hermione though caught it and was wondering why Draco was so mad at Snape, must be something to do with going to Hogwarts or something. She pushed it to the back of her mind reminding herself to ask Ron and Harry about it later. 

 

The next morning at breakfast Snape announced that they were to pack up all of there items. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had just received theirs last night, so there wasn't much to pack up. The trio was ready to go to Hogwarts and finally have at least, hopefully, a little more freedom. 

At exactly 10:00 o'clock they met at the fireplace, ready to floo to the castle. There they would meet Dumbledore and then they'd go on from there. Snape went around giving the four floo powder, and also gave himself some. Then to Draco who had been constantly muttering curses at the trio each time they did one little thing like bump into him or say one thing, he pushed over to the corner and whispered,   
"Remember what I said last night, and no more cussing for heavens sake! Your acting like a baby." Then with Draco still giving him a defiant glare he turned his back and announced,

"Alright one at a time, 'Headmaster's office at Hogwarts', loud and clear."

So, one at a time they disappeared into the fireplace until all that was left was the quiet sitting room with a flickering fire.

In Dumbledore's office four young teens tumbled into the room onto a soot covered rug. 

"Ah... Hello, hello. Nice to see you early. Now we just have to wait for Professor Snape and then we- Why hello, Severus. Nice of you to join us." Dumbledore finished as the professor stepped in.

And so they got a brief disciplinary talk, though the trio found it hard to take seriously when Dumbledore looked like he wanted to laugh, with a twinkle in his eye. Then at the end even harder as he said, " I must say though excellent skills and planning, on your part Ms. Granger."

 

"Erm... Well yes, but honestly I didn't want to do it. I warned them about the punishment, but what do they do but keep on with the idea. So then it was quite clear they were going to get themselves expelled so I thought I could at least stop that from happening." Hermione finished breathlessly thinking at the exact same time about the plan they had just came up with. 

"Quite right there, my girl." Dumbledore said then turned his attention to Draco.

"I heard your father, Lucius was on a ministry trip. If I was thinking right?" 

Draco managed a nod and directed his glare toward the floor. 

"Alright, well I suppose I'd better tell you the rules. First you are not to, for any reason use your wands for fighting... and you must stay out of your houses. However in a moment Snape will show you your room and your are to be in there by 8:00 unless given permission otherwise. You are expected to help Professor Snape with whatever he may tell you. When given free time I want you all to be aware of all the other teachers preparing for the start of school and if any of them ask you to help you oblige automatically because this is a punishment. But do enjoy yourselves and lunch is at 11:30 in the Great Hall, Breakfast at 8:00, dinner at 6:00. Alright off you are now. Bye, Bye!" Dumbledore finished.

They all followed Snape out of the room down the flight of twirling stair cases from the headmasters room. The trio was up by Snape where as Draco was lagging behind sulking. Also he'd started to notice an increasing pressure in his lower abdomen, but ignored it. 

Soon, they arrived at a door in between the Great hall and Snape's room. Snape flung it open and it side where four, four-poster Hogwarts bed spread out evenly in the room. Three of the four where red with gold lining indicating they where the trio's while one had green with silver lining indicating it was Draco's. There was also a door that was guessed to be a bathroom. 

"Hurry up, now. set your stuff down and get your wand then your going to start helping me with some cleaning." Snape ordered. 

The three Gryffindor's went in first Harry whispering excitedly to Ron about how the room looked amazing and that he bet Dumbledore conjured it. 

"Yeah, but then we have this ugly slytherin bed over hear and we have to share a room with that little brat."Ron whispered only slightly dejected.

"Your right, but at least we outnumber him." Harry whispered back then even quieter, "...and we'll be able to watch him more, you know..."

Ron smiled back him already imagining it, oh this was definitely going to be grand. Draco on the other hand had gone over to his bed and was feeling on his part both angry and a little lonely. Oh yeah, and not mention increasing desperate for the bathroom, but there was no way he would ask Snape. He was not talking to Snape until... until... well he wasn't sure. He'd rather pee himself, not that he was, than talk to Snape right now. He gave him self a small squeeze to ease the pressure with his back turned to everyone. Then he hurriedly grabbed his wand and went back over to wait by Snape. He quickly grew impatient with Potter, Weasley, and Granger and couldn't help but shift his weight from foot to foot. Snape glanced at him and he quickly stilled and then started up again when he looked away. Finally after what seemed forever the trio joined them and they headed off once again. By the time they reached the potions room in the dungeons Draco was starting to doubt if he'd survive until after cleaning, especially when Snape announced that they'd be cleaning cauldrons. All four off them. They all walked over and got to work with out much enthusiasm.

30 minutes in and Draco was trying his utmost best not to draw attention to his need, and the running water was not helping! He had to go and little did he know but his rivals were constantly glancing at him in curiosity. He was after all squirming a whole lot though he took pride in the thought that he hadn't actually had to hold himself yet, well except for in the dreaded bedroom, but he really didn't need to then.

10 more minutes passed and his need had grown even more to were he had started reaching down to grab himself. Though on one of these occasions he saw Weasley glance over and smirk. He glared at them with hostile. When Potter and Weasley came over he stood up straight and stopped squirming, glaring daggers at them.

Harry looking around to make sure Snape was out of the room mocked, " You look a little uncomfortable, Malfoy." 

"Really? We'll see whose uncomfortable soon!" Draco retorted. 

"Oh yeah?" Ron threatened pulling back his arm ready to punch as did Draco. Hs started to swing a kick at Draco when Hermione's voice cut out across the room. 

"Stop it right now, both of you!" 

Ron and Harry froze while Draco only merely broke his concentration but the punch that hit Harry was still hard and pushed him to the floor. Harry stumbled back up and glared at Draco. Draco who was leaking into his underwear and had just now noticed through his anger crossed his legs.

Ron turned to Draco, now ignoring Hermione who was pleading that they stop, and new exactly where to punch Draco. He swung and landed a solid punch to Draco's stomach just as Snape walked in, unfortunately for Draco. Once hit in the stomach like that he lost total control and started peeing full force into his underwear. He was trying to hold himself and moan about his stomach in his over exaderated way, all the while peeing himself. Harry and Ron where laughing, until Hermione whispered pointedly that they shouldn't because Harry had once been in that position and they had no right. though Ron pointed out that Harry had actually asked the git...

Snape walked up right behind him at that very moment and asked, "What git?"

Ron gulped, Harry looked anywhere but at him, and Hermione just stared at the floor. They were so in trouble... Again! 

"You three to my office and wait for me. " He ordered then added "Now!" as they showed no sign of leaving. Finally they hurried into his office and waited quietly in doom.

Snape mean while cleaned a mortified and angry Draco up with a flick of his wand and pulled him up from the ground. Draco who still hadn't let a tear lose, but was on the verge, nearly did when he remembered what Snape has said about his father. But surely, he thought, this was different. If Weasley wouldn't of punched him he would of never wet himself... Doubtfully. He glared at Snape and then followed him groaning inwardly at his already sore stomach. 

In the office Snape looked at Potter, Weasley, and Granger and order, "Explain yourselves." 

All three gulped, then Harry told him what happened reluctantly making sure to explain that Hermione had no part in this and focused mostly on Draco hitting him.


	7. Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You are to have 200 lines written by the time I'm back or I'm adding more. Any talking or getting up I'll add more as well. This applies to all of you." Then he walked out. The room was quiet until a note fluttered over to Ron. He blinked in surprise and handed it to Harry unable to get it open with one hand and there was no way he was going to take his hand on his crotch away. Harry pulled it open and scowled. He turned it so Ron could see and Ron's face soon followed Harry's. The picture showed a stick figure with bright red hair and freckles peeing his pants.

The trio sat quietly as Snape gave them a long lecture.

"- and Mr. Potter you are no better than Draco."

"Oh, yeah." Harry shot back angrily, " Well at least I asked."

"Quiet Potter. Now I want you all to sit quietly and not say a thing until I'm back."

 

Ron and Harry waited a whole minute quietly. Ron squirmed occasionally because he didn't want to admit it, because of the situation they just had, but he had to pee. He had started to feel it about the time Snape had started lecturing, which had amazingly, or not so, lasted for a whole hour! He squirmed again and Harry gave him a curious glance.

Harry looked over at Hermione and mouthed, for he was sure Snape had probably set an alarm up for talking, "Do you have a quill and ink?" While pretending to write.

Hermione sighed and pulled out a tiny bottle of ink and a quill.

"Thanks" Harry mouthed.

Then pulling out a long piece of parchment and wrote You okay? Then pushed it over to Ron who wrote back, No .

Harry:How bad is it?

Ron: Had to since the lecture, so its bad!

Harry: You could ask Snape when he gets back

Ron: No way, not after what just happened.

Harry: Your right, that was a bad idea.

Harry: Maybe you could sneak there while he's gone.

Ron: Yeah, I could. What if he has alarms set up though.

Harry: Right. Didn't think about that, sorry.

Ron: Any other ideas. It's getting worse.

Harry: Not really. Malfoy is looking at us funny. Just hold on.

Harry quickly gave Hermione her stuff back and shoved the parchment in his pocket. And not to soon for that moment Snape walked in.

"You are to write lines until I get back. I will be discussing your behavior with him. Do not even think of getting up or talking because I have alarms set up. " Snape explained while laying down sheets of parchment, plus quills and ink for each of them.

"Get to work." He demanded before slamming the door.

Ron gave Harry an anxious look and mouthed, "Help me!" Then squirmed and pushed his hand into the pocket of his kacki pants.

Harry gave him a worried glance looking helplessly at him then went back to writing. Ron quickly pulled his hand out of his pocket and tensed when he saw Malfoy looking at him, but quickly put it back much to Draco's delight. He thought it was exactly what the redhead deserved since he had, afteralll, made him pee himself. Well this would teach him.

Ron glanced at the clock, and moaned. It had only been a freaking five minutes.

"You alright there weasel. Oh... wait I think I should call your mummy to come and hurry up with a nappy. What do you think? Seems perfectly fitting for me except, let me think, she probably doesn't have enough money for her poor little baby." Draco sneered.

Ron glared at him, but didn't dare get up, or talk since Snape had alarms up. He was not willing to stay any longer for he was barely going to make it as it was. Harry though did speak up.

"Shove off, Malfoy. If you say that then your calling yourself a baby, a little wee-wee baby and never call the Weasleys poor. They are the most caring and nice family I know, much better than yours." He finished standing up for Ron.

"Oh, yeah? You think so do-"

"Stop. Stop fighting. You are both going to get us in even more trouble than we already are."

"Stay out of this mud-" Draco started to say but was interrupted yet again by Snape.

" What is going on in here. Lord help me, not another fight? Do you ever stop." Snape asked glaring daggers at them all, even Draco.

Snape started walking around to the others to see how they where doing. He stopped at Ron's desk and asked, "3 lines Mr. Weasley. What have you been doing? Everyone else has at the least 50."

"He has to-" Draco started and was yet again cut off.

"Shut up!" Ron screamed.

"You are to have 200 lines written by the time I'm back or I'm adding more. Any talking or getting up I'll add more as well. This applies to all of you." Then he walked out. The room was quiet until a note fluttered over to Ron. He blinked in surprise and handed it to Harry unable to get it open with one hand and there was no way he was going to take his hand on his crotch away. Harry pulled it open and scowled. He turned it so Ron could see and Ron's face soon followed Harry's. The picture showed a stick figure with bright red hair and freckles peeing his pants.

He glared over at Malfoy who was obviously trying not to laugh. He tried not to groan as he felt himself leak slightly as a spasm went through his body. He tried to think on how he was possibly going to get his lines written then he suddenly remembered the quills Fred and George had given him. Specifically made for doing lines. You write one line with it then adjust your speed and your done you sit back and relax. Well it wasn't quite relax for Ron, more hold on for his dignity.

After a while Harry glanced over, saw the quill, pointed at it and mouthed, "Do you have another one"

Ron nodded and dug with his free hand in his unacupied pocket and pulled it out handing it to Harry who gave him a look of thanks in return. Ron meanwhile had taken from holding within his pocket to openly holding under his chair with both hands during the worst of it. 1 hour past and Ron looked down at his paper 201 lines. Perfect. Then he quickly put the pen away and let Harry keep the other one for another time. They had just gotten everything put away when the door opened and Snape walked in.

" Everyone come in stand in a row up here so I can check your lines."

Ron grimaced bracing himself, the. Squeezing his thighs together hard quickly stood up shaking with the effort of keeping the flow stopped. Once standing he slipped a hand hopefully casually into his pocket and shuffled forward with his lines. They all stood waiting for Snape to check. He first went to Draco who had sadly got them all written. Then he moved over to Ron's. He surveyed it suspiciously and glanced at Ron.

"Would you like to tell me what type of quill you used Mr. Weasley." Snape implored the snatched Harry's parchment from him and directed the exact same question to him. When neither answered he added, "Empty your pockets. Everything and come set it on this desk." Snape demanded motioning towards the desk closest to him. Ron slowly emptied his pockets shaking, with tears shining in his eyes as he brought everything to the desk, from not being able to hold himself. Once everything was on the desk he quickly shoved his hand back into his pocket.

Snape looked over his and Harry's things wich included 2 quills, 1 folded piece of parchment,and 1 galleon. Snape grabbed the quills and looked them over. Harry and Ron gulped.

"Cheating quills. You really thought you'd get by with that?"

Then he moved on to the parchment scanning over it with his usual blank expression. Then aloud he asked, " What is bad and ask me what? "

Ron didn't answer right away, but casually crossed his legs with one hand still in his pocket. He was slightly shaking uncontrollably from the need to relieve himself. When he didn't answer Malfoy came so "helpfully" to his rescue.

"He needs to-" and for what it seemed was like the hundredth time that day he was interrupted yet again.

"The bathroom." Ron answered shakily knowing he was about to lose it all.

"You may go if it is urgent enough, but you have 10 minutes to get your 200 lines done right, starting now." Snape declared.

Ron honestly didn't care one single bit about the lines right now. He took a tentitive step toward the door and started to slowly leak no matter what he did. He then lost all dignity and dashed for the door to exit the classroom, but just as he reached it slammed shut. He groaned and continue doing to slowly leak through his death grip. He was bent over a with his legs crossed and his hands buried deep in his crotch.

When the door slammed shut Harry caught sight of Draco pointing the wand he had snatched toward the door, just having finished hewing the door to close. Harry lunged toward Snape's desk snatching his and Hermione's wand throughing hers over to her and exclaimed, "Help Ron."

Harry then lunged at Draco and wrestled him to the ground completely forgetting about his wand.

"Stop it right now." Snape ordered menacingly trying unsuccessfully to split the furiously fighting duo.

Meanwhile at the door Hermione was saying 'Alohmara' constantly to no reaction from the lock on the door. She sighed in frustration and exclaimed, "Why won't the stupid thing work?" Ron was completely wetting himself on the other hand. Pee was running through his fingers down the inside of his pants. An increasingly growing visible dark wet spot on the front of his pants had appeared. He was sobbing and still trying to hold on, without success.

Back at the fight Harry had a black eye, but Malfoy had two. Plus Malfoy's once was bleeding. They continued to fight viciously and Snape was to no avail separating them. Malfoy had just started to try and land a punch to the back of Harry's head when suddenly the where separated and a large sheen of a light barrier separated them. Harry caught sight of Snape muttering the spell and suddenly realized what he had just done right in front a teacher. He had totally forgotten Snape was there through his fury and was now regretting it. The barrier spell ended and the to stood up examining there injuries.

Snape looking very mad ordered Harry and Draco to take a seat instantly and not say another word. Then walked over to the other two, Ron and Hermione who had just finished drying Ron with a cleaning spell asked, "Why wouldn't the door open, do you have it protected."

"I do Granger for students who think it funny to try and escape detention or class." Snape said.

Hermione looked thoughtful and started to speak again, "So-"

"I do not want to to start this right now Mrs. Granger."

"Oh..." Hermione trailed off looking hurt.

Snape unlocked the door using a silent counter curse of his and turned to Ron.

"I though you where in need of the loo?" Snape questioned.

Ron gulped. "Already did." He muttered barely audible.

Snape knew perfectly well what he said but asked anyway, "What was that?"

"I already did." He said slightly louder and was just able to contain his anger when Snape didn't look surprised at all. Especially when he saw the gleeful expression that Malfoy wore, though he was glad to see the black eyes Harry had given him.

Snape turned a rounded and headed to the two sitting down and addressed to them all " You are all to head straight to your room and are to stay in there all afternoon. Understand?" They all nodded meekly. "Before you go, you two follow me so I can take care of the injuries you gave to each other." He said pointing to Draco and Harry.


	8. Preperation

That night laying in bed Draco plowed over ways to pay back the trio for what they did to him. At least he didn't act like a baby, unlike Potter who wet his bed. He racked his brain for spells or potions that would apply to his idea. Suddenly something popped into his mind. It was actually a fairly simple potion he remembered passing across during second year. Perfect! He'd have to find an excuse to go to the library and find somewhere to brew it. If he remembered right it took about four hours. Ingredients? Well that was simple, he'd sneak some from Snape storage. Easy. 

 

The next morning the trio woke up early, 6:00, giving them two free hours before breakfast. A perfect amount of time for Hermione to grab the book they needed for the exact directions, as hers had only been simple,and plan how they where going to get ingredients. Hermione had estimated it to take around 2-3 hours. 

"All right 7:00 we meet in the bedroom. You to need to be figuring out how to get the ingredients and were we'll brew it. Got it?"

"Yup!" Harry and Ron answered in unison. 

"Good. Bye, see you soon!" Hermione said dashing off for the library. 

Meanwhile Draco was doing something quite similar. He too had dashed off to the library early that morning. 4:00 to be exact. He'd sneaked in and snatched it without any one knowing so he was as of right now a little after 6:00 reading the ingredients for the potion and planning where and how he'd do it. 

At 7:30 Hermione scrambled back out of breath.

"Sorry, I took so long. Took a while to find. Alright what's the idea?" Hermione asked fingering though the pages to the instructions for the diuretic. Harry and Ron informed her of the plan. 

 

Breakfast that morning was awkwardly quiet between the four of them. Everyone to everyone's ingnorance was thinking about the next breakfast when they'd get to sneak the potion in their nemesis cup. A quite delightful thought. Midway through Snape came over and announced that they had a free day. He had some stuff he needed to work on himself. 

On the way back to their room the trio whispered amongst themselves. 

"Harry we'll go under your invisibility cloak, but only two of us so we can fit the cauldron and ingredients. Okay?" Hermione announced.

"Alright, but who's going?" Harry asked looking at them. 

"Well, obviously you mate. And Hermione is better than me because I'm clumsy. I'll just get you spotted."

"You sure?" 

"Yup." 

"Alright then lets go." Harry said dashing to go grab his cloak and the book. 

On the way there he looked through the book muttering the ingredients and asking Hermione occasionally what something was. 

"Harry, pay attention." Hermione whispered as Harry about ran into a wall for the third time. 

"Right, sorry." He replied embarrassed as they came upon the potion room door. They maneuvered there way in making sure that Snape wasn't in the room at the moment, which luckily he wasn't. 

"Okay, cauldron first then we'll put the ingredients in there." 

They quickly stuffed a medium sized cauldron into the cloak in between the to them moved cautiously toward the storage of supplies. 

"Alright we need that right there and there. Other left, Harry. That small black bottle in front of you..." Hermione instructed as that grabbed ingredient after ingredient. Then once done they quickly left hurrying as fast as possible toward Moaning Myrtles bathroom, the place they'd decided to make it in since it worked well last year. There they met Ron who asked anxiously, "Got it?" 

"Yes, mate. We did have a little more trust in us. Your clumsy remember." Harry replied laughing. 

"Right." Ron said shrugging, ears going red in embarrassment. 

"Lets start." Hermione insisted. And so they began.

 

Draco was sneaking into Snape's supply at this very moment. He had no cloak, but he had a slytherins stealth and slyness, which apparently served useful as he was now heading toward an unused classroom he had discovered in first year by accident. The book said once drank changes would instantly be made to intaker. So he planned on doing it at breakfast. It also said the potion lasted a about 8 hours depending on how well it was brewed and if done correctly they would turn into 5 year olds and only remember things from previous years. It was going to be hilarious.

 

Back in the bathroom Hermione was starting to feel the need to go to the bathroom. Bad. 

"Alright, remember. Stir at a steady stir for a count of 500, no more or less. It has to be exact. I'm going to go take a break. Remember, no distractions no matter what. Moaning myrtle comes you just have to keep going. Got it?" 

"Yes." They both replied back, wanting to prove they could do perfectly fine on their own. 

Hermione nodded then headed for the door. She looked both ways down the hall then slipped out then proceeded to the girls bathroom that was not inhabited by a ghost. She had just passed Professor McGonagall's room when suddenly she heard someone talking to her.

"Hello Ms. Granger, will you please come help me with some cleaning in my room." McGonagall's voice rang through the hall.

"Err.. well I-" then remembering what Professor Dumbledore said, "Yes, of course, professor."

 

The boys where doing quite good until Ron asked, "I wonder what's taking her so long?" 

Harry just shrugged and continued counting. 400, 401, 402... 

 

Hermione was near desperate now, not have gotting the chance to even go in the morning and it was now 11:00. 30 more minutes until lunch, but Mcgonagall showed no sign of letting her leave. 

"Professor, it's almost lunch." Hermione reminded her while organizing a shelve of books. 

"I'm well aware,Granger." 

Hermione with her back turned stuffed a hand in between her legs. This was not going to end well. 

 

Back at the bathroom, Harry had finished stirring and they were now looking at the book. Brew for 51 minutes exactly. 

"Hermione sure is smart." Harry exclaimed. It lunch time. So we just let it sit. 

They went off to lunch, expecting Hermione would surely meet them there and she did. Though she looked a little, or a lot preoccupied.

She whispered to them, "Professor McGonagall had me help her when I was heading toward the bathroom, then she held me until exactly lunch time. I was going to dash for the bathroom then but I ran into Snape." She squirmed on the seat again grabbing herself. The boys both looked away in embarrassment. 

"How's the potion going?." She asked quietly suddenly remembering she'd left them alone with it.

"Great. It's pure genius of letting it do it boiling during lunch. I wonder were Malfoy is?" Ron said.

Just at that moment Draco walked up to the table sitting as far as possible from the trio. Meaning he squished him self to the very end of the far side. All the teachers had started coming in. Snape walked over to them and ordered Draco to sit properly. 

Draco sighed and scooted over a bit. 

" All the way." 

Again he sighed but did as he was told. 

Hermione shifted again slightly shaking. She was also stuffing her hand in between her legs. Meaning she wasn't eating at all. Malfoy, she noticed, had started giving her some strange looks. 

Finally after some awkward silence Draco asked, "What's wrong with you?" In a taunting kind of way. 

"Nothing." Hermione shot back.

"Whatever." Draco replied smirking. 

Hermione glared at him, then suddenly she started leaking. Without thinking she got up and dashed for the nearest bathroom, out of the great hall. She had just rounded the corner when she suddenly started peeing full force. She sprinted harder toward the bathroom, feeling her legs become soaked. When she realized she was never going to make it she just stopped and finished peeing. She put her hand in her pocket to grab her wand but came up empty. Then with a sinking feeling she remembered she'd left her wand in the bathroom. She racked her brain for an alternative. She couldn't think of one. 

"Hermione, are you okay?" Harry's voice sounded from behind her. 

"No." She answered truthfully blinking back the tears in her eyes. "Can I borrow your wand?"

"Sure." Harry said handing it over. 

"Thanks." Hermione said quickly doing a cleaning charm right as Malfoy walked around the corner. 

"What are you two doing?" He asked suspiciously.

"Could ask you the same." Harry retorted. 

"I just finished lunch." 

"So???" 

"I can do whatever I want." Draco boasted.

"yeah, right." Harry shot back walking away with Hermione. 

Once out of ears shot Hermione whispered, "we've got to hurry the potions going to be ready for the final steps in 5 minutes."


	9. Pranks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Nothing, I swear. I was just listening to you and all of a sudden they just turned into 5 year olds. It really suits them, you know? They act exactly like one." Draco replied nervously, instantly knowing he was screwed. Why, Why did he have to say that? The answer was because he wasn't thinking, not at all.
> 
> "So, students at Hogwarts normally just suddenly turn into 5 year old without a hex thrown at them or potion given to them." Snape said, pushing. 
> 
> Draco paused and replied uncertainly, "Well... I mean I guess it hasn't happened before, but it doesn't mean it couldn't." He finished quickly, to quickly.

That night the trio went to bed excited, yet nervous. The potion had finished perfectly or so they thought, but no one could be sure. They just hope it lasted long enough, probably around 17-24 hours to be worth the risk. Tomorrow all they had to do was slip a tablespoon or so in Draco's drink. So, they slept uneasily awaiting the morning with nerves and excitement.  
Draco on the other hand wasn't worried at all. He was thrilled. He couldn't wait. The potion was perfect, perfect, he couldn't of done better! The description depending on amount giving and quality it would last at a high of 8 hours if made by an expert. He planned on it being maybe 5 or so. But, hey longer would be quite better. He fell asleep dreaming of the next morning and what he would get to do. He was so ready!

Morning came fast and so they now sat at breakfast all a little nervous after both managing to sip the potion into each others drinks, both unaware of each others. They ate regularly, nothing strange happening until Snape started to come over and give them instructions.  
He was talking when suddenly Harry gasped quickly followed by Ron, then Hermione. Snape continued to drone on for a millisecond longer before he happened to look across the table and see... nothing. He hurried over and looked down to see were each teen had been sitting was now a 5 year old them. 

"What the-" Snape exclaimed, then he dashed back to where Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall where left sitting.

"Albus, they just, they being Potter, Granger, and Weasley, turned in to five year olds! How? I-"

"I saw Severus, no need to explain it. Oh, and don't worry they'll be back to normal age in about 8 hours or so."

Severus and McGonagall just stared at him.

As he started to walk away Dumbledore added, "Oh, and if you want to know what happened I'd ask Draco. Have a good day!" He finished, himself proceeding to get up and head to his office, quickly copied by McGonagall.

Draco saw Snape walking briskly for him and new he was probably in for it. Even though. wait a sec, he couldn't possibly know what he did. Could he? Draco put on his best innocent look and stopped laughing, the look on Snape's face wiping the smile write off.

"What did you do?" He asked in a low angry voice.

 

"Nothing, I swear. I was just listening to you and all of a sudden they just turned into 5 year olds. It really suits them, you know? They act exactly like one." Draco replied nervously, instantly knowing he was screwed. Why, Why did he have to say that? The answer was because he wasn't thinking, not at all.

"So, students at Hogwarts normally just suddenly turn into 5 year old without a hex thrown at them or potion given to them." Snape said, pushing. 

Draco paused and replied uncertainly, "Well... I mean I guess it hasn't happened before, but it doesn't mean it couldn't." He finished quickly, to quickly. 

"I see... So Mr. Malfoy, when are you going to tell me the truth? Surely I don't have to get your father to come back from the ministry trip just for you. He sure would be extremely disappointed..." 

If Snape hadn't scared Draco before, he was definitely scared now. He couldn't let Snape tell his father. Mother, maybe, but still no, no, no, no! They'd be so mad. 

"Err..."

"If you don't tell me you're going to get into even more trouble than you already are." Snape implored.

"I... Well, I made a potion, truly harmless I promise! And... well umm... you know turned them into 5 year olds. It'll probably only last a few hours." 

"Mr. Malfoy, for your actions you will be watching them completely on you own for the most part until they are back to normal. However you will still be helping me out in the classroom and I will be watching you at all times to make sure you treat them right. Understood?"

Draco nodded meekly. Great, just great! He followed Snape along with the little trio to the dungeons. This was going to be the longest day yet.

 

10 minutes into working he hadn't yet had to take care of them. They all seemed to still be in state of confusion. He was dicing up flobberworm, truly disgusting things, aware of Snape's eye on him at all time when he felt the first signal that his bladder was full. At first he just let it off, knowing he'd just used the bathroom before breakfast about 40 minutes ago. 10 minutes later though that was not the case. He just didn't understand how it could of gotten so bad all of a sudden. He was seriously trying not to squirm, when suddenly a hand tapped his shoulder. He looked around and his eyes fell on a red-headed small boy with a small amount of freckles on his face..

"I gotta pee!" he whispered nervously wriggling his little hips. When Draco didn't answer he stuck his hand between his leg and jumped up and down. "Please! I don't know where Bill and Charlie are and I gotta go." he said putting emphasize on the last word.

Draco snorted not believing he was seeing this. He'd have to remember it for taunting him. His snort though quickly disappeared when he noticed the look Snape was giving him.

"Sorry, go sit back over there with your little 'friends'. I have work to do and can't deal with you weasel."

The look he got from Snape was not quite as bad, well compared to the one Weasley was giving him any way. He tried to casually cross his legs. Wait a second, maybe he could get to the bathroom if he took Weasley. Perfect! He was about to say something when suddenly out of no where a fist punched him right in the bladder.

The punch hadn't been aimed anywhere in particular coming from a five year old, an angry one at that. It wasn't even that hard, but it hit him right in the bladder and he only just managed to keep it all in except for a small leak. What he didn't understand was how he could go from just a slight concern to I'm about to pee myself if I don't get a bathroom soon problem. He glowered at Weasley who actually seemed to melt underneath him. Finally he gave in.

"Fine. I'll take you. Come on." He snapped grabbing his small wrist and dragging him behind him roughly.

"Oww... I don't want to go with you. Your Oww... Meannn!" Ron exclaimed wriggling fiercely with his hand shoved between his leg. Suddenly it was just to much for his small self and it just all started pouring out. He started to cry loudly.

Draco turned around at this and instantly was disgusted with himself. Great. Now he was not going to get to go to the bathroom and he was now going to probably have to clean up after him, making it even longer before he'd get to go. Not only that but, watching him pee his pants made him leak, and added onto his already small leak made his boxers feel uncomfortably wet. He just couldn't wrap this around his head, why did he need to go this bad? He'd barely had to go a few minutes ago. He suddenly realized he was just staring at Weasley, lost in his worries. 

"Well, clean up. He asked it and you didn't let him." Snape demanded breaking the silence.

"Yes, sir." Draco replied unable to keep a hint of temper creeping into the tone. 

Draco turned his back on him and Weasley, walking over to get some cleaning supplies having no idea were to start and already knowing he wasn't allowed to use a wand. With his back turned to everyone except the two other five-year olds he'd completely forgot about he grabbed himself tightly, taking his sweet time. he had just grabbed a bottle of soap and a sponge when all of a sudden a toddlers voice cut through the tense silence. 

"Do you have to go to the loo?" little Hermione questioned innocently.

Draco looked around face turning red, quickly snatching his hand away from his crotch as he saw Granger looking at him a few feet away, Harry next to her.

"You could ask your daddy, I'm sure he'd know were it is." Hermione added looking pointedly at Snape.

"He's not my dad, and no I don't have to go to the loo. So leave me alone!" He whispered fiercely.

"Oh... Is he your uncle then?" She replied not moved one bit. 

"Umm..." Draco mumbled not wanting to give anything away even if they were four year olds. "No..." which was extended into a moan as he bent over, feeling he literally had every bit of water inside of him try to get out. 

He heard Snape clear his throat and could feel his eyes burning in his back, but he refused to turn around, knowing Snape had watched the whole episode and new exactly what was going on.

"I think your uncle wants to say something. You better listen or you'll get in trouble!" Harry piped up then started to make his way over to a not so wet Ron anymore. Since while Draco had slowly been getting materials he'd cleaned it up knowing if he didn't deal with another problem he'd have to do that exact same thing except for a 13 year old instead of 5. Big difference!

"Draco you better excuse yourself before the same thing happens to you as Weasley." Snape implored.

"What?" Draco said straightening up and looking innocent. 

Snape raised his eyebrow, "You don't need the bathroom?" 

"I don't?" Which came out sounding more like a question than a reply. 

Snape smirked. "Back to work then. This time I want you to give them three something to entertain themselves and do it with them. You'll get back to cleaning later." Snape ordered knowing this was far worse for Draco than cleaning and trying to completely ignore them. 

"Alright." he said turning away and the second he had his back to his professor he grabbed himself hard. 

"I still think you need the bathroom." Hermione repeated. 

Draco chose not to answer that as he made his way slowly across the room where he found some books which he started to grab, until Snape suddenly came up from behind him with some transfigured materials that were now quills, parchment, blocks, wizard figures, and muggle coloring books with crayons. He quickly grabbed it and hurried to the far side of the room toward a few desks that would block most of him from Snape. He lay all the stuff out then handed them the coloring books for now. They quickly set to work coloring all of them huddled in a group, talking silently together about what colors to use and what there pictures was about. Draco meanwhile covered by the desk from Snape rocked back and forth with his hands stuck between his legs permanently. He was shaking, wiggling, squirming, digging his heal into his bladder, and moaning inwardly. He just new he was about to lose it. Suddenly to Draco's unawares Hermione got up, walked over to Snape.

"Go check on that boy. He needs some help." She said quietly, even though there is no way Draco would of heard her focusing everything on keeping the liquids in.

Snape followed Hermione over to Draco. Snape watched him incredulously for a moment before walking toward him. Draco slightly processed this tears coming from his eyes as he his body shook involuntarily. Suddenly his bladder couldn't take it any longer, it let loose. Pee quickly flooding his pants then forming a puddle underneath him. He peed for a crazy amount of time. When he was done he continued sobbing, face reddening in humiliation. Snape waved his wand and cleaned him then grabbed his arm, pulling him up and dragging him toward his office the trio following behind. 

Once in the office Snape order Draco to take a seat along with the trio. 

"Why'd you lie to me."

Draco didn't answer.

"I asked you a question, answer me." 

"Why should I." Draco shot back.

"Because I'm your professor and you are not going to talk to me like that."

"Whatever." 

"Quit mouthing off at me. Just because your mad at yourself for acting like a complete toddler, doesn't mean you get to say what ever you would like to your professors. Which includes me."

"..."

"I'm waiting for an answer." 

Draco again ignored him, not wanting to give in. He was also though starting to worry. He already felt like he had to slightly go again and if that was the case he wondered if it would be like last time. Would he have to go really bad in basically 10 or 20 minutes. He sure hoped not. 

"Well, while I wait for you to answer me you can do what you were doing before. Go get the materials and I want you to actually work with them. Communicate." 

 

15 minutes later it was as he had feared. He already had to go pretty mad. Enough to make him squirm every now and then. It was pure torture though on his already overworked bladder. Another 5 minutes of him passed trying to help, but not really knowing what to do. So he figured he'd let them do their own things and he'd just watch. He could care less about what Snape said. He wiggled again, then not wanting to end up in the same situation as last time he got up and walked over to Snape who was working on some paperwork. Snape looked up as Draco drew near.

"Can I go to the loo." he asked, knowing how wrong it sounded since he'd basically just emptied himself on his professors floor 20 minutes ago.

"May I, and no you may not. You just went. You can't possibly need to go again." Snape replied annoyed thinking he was just trying to waste time. 

Draco turned around, truly worried. Snape didn't believe so what was he supposed to do. 10 more minutes or less and he was going to be in the same situation as last time. Which since he had no other option it seemed led to that being now.

Draco squirmed for the millionth time in the pretty much last minute. He risked a grasp to the crotch which ended up longer than intended, as he was seriously having to go know. Bad. Like the type of bad were you feel miserable and like your about to wet yourself bad. He waited another 7 minutes before he stiffly got up. Half way up he felt a spasm go through his body making his weakened bladder leak. He grabbed himself tensing up until it passed hoping beyond belief that Snape wasn't looking. He wasn't. He walked, not easily, toward Snape.

"I-" , but was cut off by yet another fierce spasm. 

"Uncle Sev!" He nearly yelled hysterically as he felt himself start to slip. Pee slowly leaking into his underwear coming faster and faster as his bladder started to give up. "I gotta; I'm gonna pee!" He sobbed out. 

Snape just watched knowing if the boy was at the point of going back to the childhood name for him, he was about to lose it and trying to get him to get to a bathroom would be pointless. It would just heighten the chances of someone seeing him, which would most definitely humiliate him worst. 

Suddenly splashing could be heard as pee hit full force onto the floor and Draco who was utterly exhausted, didn't even try to hold it. He just stood there peeing himself. He looked up bleary eyed at Snape with a watery glare.

"It's your fault you wouldn't let me go!"

Snape ignored that and said, "I'm still waiting for an answer."

Draco looked stunned at Snape, after doing exactly what he'd just did for the second time in the last hour or so, that was what he said. It just made him more annoyed and he was most definitely not going to give in. 

"We're going to go to lunch and then when we get back you and me are going to talk."

Draco continued to glare at him as he got up and made his way for the door. He followed unwillingly, snapping at the trio on the way to follow and keep up. 

It was on there way to lunch that the trio suddenly started to transform back into there old selves. It had only been a little more than an hour, but making a potion meant for probably more advanced wizards and Draco himself only being a third year was pretty good. Though there was one complication that Draco didn't plan on. 

The trio grew along with there clothes(that was part of the potions advantages) becoming themselves in a matter of seconds. At the exact moment they were all transformed Ron snorted and turned to Draco.

"Uncle Sev??!!" He questioned. 

See the potion had worked fine except for the part about not remembering anything. The trio could now remember it as if it were a dream due to some unfortunate, for Draco anyway, mistakes. He just shot Weasley a glare.

"Why would you choose that by the way. Turning us into toddlers when you were obviously going to get caught. That's stupid. We seriously got more out of that than you. I mean think about it. Yes, you got to see the hilarity of Ron wetting himself, but we got to see you wet yourself twice and you weren't the toddler. It wasn't really funny then because I had no clue who you were, but now it's hilarious." Hermione droned, stopping only then when Harry and Ron gave her a warning glance stopping her before she gave anything away. 

Draco just stared blankly at her, shell shocked. He had not planned on this the tiniest bit. All this was happening still to Snape's unawares or he would of probably already figured out what Hermione just gave away in her lecture before Draco started to now. They were walking after Snape just entering The Great Hall when a thought passed through Draco's mind, Had the trio done this to me Hermione's words replayed in his head, "Obviously get caught", "Seriously got more out of it than you." It all started to make sense, but he couldn't think about it any further because at that moment Snape turned around and saw the trio. 

"Looks like the potion wasn't as easy as you thought." He said to Draco calculating that it hadn't even been 2 hours. 

Draco just glared as they sat down at the table followed by snickers from the trio who new they would soon get a show if the potion actually was working right, unlike Malfoys. Draco too was thinking the same think, but not exactly thrilled about it. As he sat down he felt a throb in his sore bladder. Uhh... Why did he have to go so much. It was getting irritating and he was tired. He bit his lip nervously, squirming more and more by the second. Finally he gave in and making sure no one was watching he shoved a hand between his legs under the table. He wouldn't last much longer. Normally, yeah, he would be fine. But for some reason today he kept having to go super bad, really, really fast. 

The trio new exactly what was wrong and from what the potion said they new that in a few minutes he'd feel even worse. Far worse than now. And so they watched as he grew increasingly desperate. He was at the point were he had a hand clued between his legs when he caught them watching. 

He whispered fiercely across to them, "THIS is all you fault. You've done something to me, I know it." Then he moaned and turned away. 

The trio looked wide eyed at each other. What could he possibly know. Did Snape? They all glance to Snape up at the teachers table at the same moment he looked their way. This probably wouldn't of been a problem if all three of them hadn't cringed guiltily beneath his gaze. It was just to obvious though.

Snape got up and walked over instantly taking in Draco's predicament and seeing that the trio obviously had something to do with all this. Why was he not surprised? Maybe because he'd already guessed they were behind it all. 

Snape quickly grabbed Draco by the arm, pulling him quickly out of The Great Hall into the corridor that led to the dungeons. Once they were out of sight of everyone Draco whimpered, "I have to pee so bad again. Its all there fault. They've done something to me." He shook violently as a spasm passed through his body, grabbing himself tighter. He had to go so bad. Suddenly out of no where the trio rounded the corner.

"What are you doing here?" 

"Nothing." They all answered at the same time. They'd planned on making an escape to there room before Snape could talk to them figuring he'd be occupied with Draco. As Draco's bladder started to release for the third time that day Snape looked at the trio and said, "I think we're all going to have a little talk after this."


	10. Caught

The trio sat quietly together not daring to look up whilst Snape gives Draco the potion to stop the diuretic. They tensed as Snape orders him to take a seat next to them—the seat that just so happened to be next to Harry.

"Starting from now, You will go get the things you used and bring them here so we can get them returned assuming you took books from the library and my potion supplies. Be back in no less than 5 minutes."

They hurriedly got up and rushed off to collect everything.

Having only been gone for four minutes and a quarter, the trio bursts into the room. With Snape already in a foul mood, no one dared to be late. Draco arrives only have a minute later, just barely missing the clock.

"Come set it all up here." Snape instructed. 

They all quickly obeyed.

"Now," Snape started as they all sat down "lets begin with you, Draco. Turning three students into toddlers with a potion you didn't even have close enough skills to create possibly. Did you absolutely not even think that threw, Mr. Malfoy, or do you think you're simply too cool?"

"Simply too cool." Draco answered hotly with a smirk.

"Really? So when I have your father and mother come back from the trip just for me to tell them what you did, that you'd still be too cool?"

"Err... No." Draco replied back quickly.

"That's what I thought." 

Draco huffed impatiently as Snape turned his attention towards the trio. He wanted out of here. How long did it take for the potion to work anyway? He squirmed slightly in his seat and turned his attention back to Snape.

"Really, giving a student a diuretic for a purpose like this? Could you you act anymore childish?" Snape was imploring.

When neither of them responded he added, "You're glad it wasn't actually a strong one or it could of actually risked Draco's health."

"I know, Professor. The strong ones are only used for someone who intakes a strong poison and should only be made or used by highly skilled witches or wizards." Hermione replied, "They are there for only in books located in the restricted section for safety."

"Thanks for today's lesson!" Draco muttered sarcastically crossing his legs tightly together. He was staring intently at Snape, deciding whether or not to ask how long the potion took.

"That's enough, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco quickly diverted his eyes when Snape turned to him. Snape caught this but didn't comment, though he new exactly what was wrong. He only hoped that Draco might actually ask. After all it wasn't his fault he had to go so much, but it would be if he didn't ask.

Harry was watching Draco and also caught onto what was wrong with him by the clenched legs and occasional squirming. He actually kind of felt slightly bad for him. Just slightly, since he could ask. Hermione elbowed Ron and pointed to Draco with her eyes. Ron smirked and Hermione elbowed him again but harder and gave him a look and that said, 'Watch it'. 

By now everyone in the room knew what was wrong and Draco wasn't dumb enough to not figure this out. He sighed, closed his eyes, and finally asked, "May I please be excused?" 

Snape nodded and Draco practically sprinted out of the room. Snape turned his attention back to the trio and continued his lecture...

When Draco came back and was seated Snape said, "I'm going to go talk to Dumbledore about what punishment shall be proposed. If any of you move an inch or as so much whisper a word, I will know and trust that you'll not have one free night this year from detentions."

This time, to no surprise, not one of them did such a thing. 

When Snape finally returned he told them all, "I want you each to write an apology letter to each other, meaning Granger, Weasley, and Potter you'll be writing together one letter to Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Malfoy you'll be writing them a letter. I want it to cover everything, starting with when you three got here." He said looking at the trio, "Once you're done and I've approved it, along with Dumbledore, you'll be free the rest of the day. However, if I find that your letter is not acceptable then you'll continue until perfected."

Every single one of them groaned, well except for Hermione who was actually almost thrilled for the work.


	11. Letters

The trio was huddled together whispering about how they were supposed to do this. I mean seriously, writing an apology letter to your arc nemesis, is lets just say, extremely hard. If not impossible, that is.

"Well, you got to admit that you kinda felt sorry for him towards the end, right?" Harry asked them.

"Nah, he deserved it." Ron answered back stubbornly.

Hermione sighed exasperated, "Ron, I know you hate him, Harry and I do too. But just because you hate him and he's our enemy doesn't mean what we did wasn't wrong. I have to say, I think we may of went a little to far this time."

Ron glared at her stubbornly and she returned it defiantly. Ron huffed and muttered, "Fine, but even if what we did actually cross the line it doesn't mean he didn't deserve it."

"I agree." Harry said, "because I absolutely believe he deserved it because of all the things he's done to us. We only did it because of how mean he was being to us, especially Hermione."

The three huddled together, Hermione scribbling away every few seconds as their designated writer.

Draco on the other hand was practically smoldering from anger. First off why did he have to do this by himself and second, why did he have to write a bloody apology letter in the first place. And third of all... Well he didn't have a third of all. No he didn't have a third of all, but he did have a plan. He didn't care if he got in trouble or how much time it took, it was completely worth it, or so he thought. 

The trio having finished the letter walked over to Snape and handed it over for him to read:

Dear Malfoy,   
We're sorry for what we did to you, and we know we crossed the line. It was only meant to get back at you for what you'd done to us, but we only managed to make it worse. Just because we are apologizing doesn't mean we don't still have a little anger burning inside of us, but we know what we did was wrong.  
A diuretic can be extremely powerful, and we get that it was dangerous to brew it, powerful one or not. We hope that you're feeling better soon and hope you accept our completely sincere apology.  
Sincerely,  
Harry Potter  
Ron Weasley  
Hermione Granger

P.S. We're sorry for making you pee yourself by hitting you in the stomach, but to be fair you basically did the same thing to Ron by slamming the door shut.

Snapes eyes narrowed over the not-so-apologizing parts, but figured he could accept it as long as Dumbledore did since they did have a point.

"I'll take this to Dumbledore and ask for his approval before you're dismissed to leave."

"No need for that. I figured I'd come down here to help check so you didn't have to go through the whole castle just to give me a letter to approve." Dumbledore announced walking through the dungeons classrooms door.

Snape handed him the letter and Dumbledore began to read it. 

"Very well done." he praised the trio, "You're free to go. You'll receive Draco's at dinner tonight and he'll receive yours then as well."

Draco was deep into work. He'd just finished his 'letter', or the one Snape would see anyway. He then started on his true letter. This one did not take quite as long as the first one. Once he was done with that he lay both letters on top of one another and whispered, "Confundantur!" which merged them together so that it looked like a jumbled mess with words layered on one and other. Then came the hard part, concentrating hard on the paper, wand pointed directly at them he whispered forcefully, "Ostenda tange… Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley." He drew in a sharp breath as he watched the jumbled mess turn into just the first letter he'd written. It worked!

He handed his letter to Snape and waited patiently for him to read it. He'd been so caught up in making that letter that a whole hour had passed. The trio having finished earlier on. As he stood there waiting he finally started to notice something. He had to pee. Plus he wasn't entirely sure if the potion had taken action yet or when it had started, but if he thought about it, it made complete since why. If the potion hadn't yet started after he'd gone to the bathroom earlier he would of started filling up fast. He'd better speak up rather than risk waiting. Only problem, Dumbledore was in the room. 

He trained his gaze intently on his head of house, tapping his foot impatiently from need and nervousness. He could see Snape smirking at what he'd wrote and he had to agree. Once he'd finished he handed it to Dumbledore.

When he'd finished reading Dumbledore asked, "How much of this is actually true?"

"W-What do you mean, sir?" Draco questioned nervously.

"I mean do you really mean what you wrote or did you just write it down to be done with?"

"Umm... I..." He trailed off. He hadn't exactly planned for this and he looked to Snape for help, who only smirked at him. "Really meant it." he hurriedly finished lamely. He looked every where but towards Dumbledore then.

Dumbledore new perfectly well that he was lying and there was more to this story, but he also didn't push it, knowing it would come up later on.

"Alright, just remember that you won't get into as much trouble from honesty as lying." Dumbledore replied and walked out of the room. Draco felt Snape staring at him suddenly and realized that he foot tapping had increased. 

"How's the potion, is it helping yet?" Snape asked.

"I'm not sure. Why?" Draco replied.

"Just wondering if I need to give you another dose tonight before you go to bed. I'll get you at dinner if I decide to. Is something wrong at the moment?" Snape implored looking at his tense student. He knew perfectly well what was wrong.

"No." Draco answered shortly, turning around to go.

"Hang on. I promised your father we'd work on some of your potion's skills for this up coming year. Remember?"

"Oh, yeah." Draco said, turning back around dejectedly.

"Why don't we go over some potions. Come sit down in my office and we'll start."

Draco nodded and followed slowly, worried. He couldn't ask now, since he'd just told Snape nothing was wrong.

They'd gone through three different potions by now and Draco had only managed to get   
two answers write, due to lack of concentration.

Snape sighed as he started talking about the fourth and Draco had his eyes off in a different direction and was squirming in his chair with his legs crossed tightly. He didn't even notice that Snape had stopped talking until he suddenly cleared his throat when Draco's hand had started to move under the table to grab himself, unaware of Snape staring at him.

Draco startled and jerked his hand away as his head snapped in his professors direction. Once his hand move his bladder released enough to create a small wet spot barely noticeable on his jeans, but still there. He managed to regain control, but not before Snape saw the clear panic in his eyes.

"Draco, in order to learn anything you must pay attention." Snape ordered ignoring the boys act of desperation. He needed to ask if he was going to get dismissed, this behavior was not acceptable. 

"Sorry." Draco answered quietly. 

Now as Snape started talking again, Draco started shooting glances from his teacher to the door of the bathroom in his office. He didn't realize how many times he'd been doing it until Snape asked exasperatedly, "What is so interesting about my face, Mr. Malfoy." 

Draco quickly diverted his eyes to his lap and he felt himself start to leak. With Snape still looking at him there was nothing to do but to just squeeze his muscles as tight as possible, but his already sore muscles did nothing as a squirt of pee suddenly gushed out soaking the back of his jeans and possibly the chair. The only thing stopping it now was his hand that had suddenly ended up holding himself. He looked up desperately at Snape and asked in a rushed voice, "Can I go to the bathroom?" 

He nodded and pointed to the loo, only a couple steps away. Draco all but sprinted there feeling himself leak slowly. He slammed the door shut behind him and raced to the toilet, then back to lock the door not wanting what happened before to happen again, then sprinted to the toilet and all but ripped of his pants practically ignoring his belt and let loose. When he was finished and had his pants back on he looked down at the damage. His butt was covered with wetness, and only a small spot on the front of his pants where wet. Draco reached for the wand in his pocket, but came up empty. Great! 

Draco surveyed himself in the mirror. If he looked at it the right way it could be mistaken as a shadow. Also, it didn't stand out that much, his jeans being a dark color. He took a deep breath and walked out, letting his hands fall slightly in the front to cover up the wet spot.

Snape had watched the boy run to the bathroom and had noticed his soaked pants. He was now wondering if the boy was ever going to come out when the door clicked open and Draco walked out. As he quickly walked over to his seat, Snape saw his hands covering a small spot on the front of his pants and noticed that the whole time he faced him, not once turning his back until he sat down. So that is what he was going to do. Play it out if nothing had happened. Snape thought.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Snape asked.

Draco shrugged. 

"You knew you had a potion effecting your body so why didn't you ask to go sooner?" Snape pressed.

Draco sighed. "I don't know."

"You don't know or is this just like your letter, there's more to it." Snape question.

"How many times do I have to say it, I just wrote a letter!" Draco exclaimed, annoyed. 

Snape raised an eyebrow, but didn't commit. "Well, we better be getting back to work."

Draco groaned, all he wanted to do was go change his pants. Snape ignored it and started over with all the potions as Draco hadn't been paying attention back then, though nor was he now.

Draco had grabbed his wand, and thinking back hard on a spell he'd come across in one of the books his mother had for house cleaning; a cleaning and drying charm. He just started to whisper the spell when he was interrupted by Snape.

"What do you think you're doing?" Snape asked.

"I...Well..." he squirmed uncomfortably. His legs where starting to itch from the wetness. 

"Put your wand away." Snape ordered.

Draco glanced down at his wand, shoving it into his pocket. He hadn't realized his professor could see it.

"Can I leave?" Draco almost begged. He knew it sounded pathetic, but he was exhausted and just wanted to change and lay in bed until dinner.

"Yes." Snape said earning a surprised look from Draco, "but not before you tell me what's wrong." He added, even though he already knew.

"Sir?" Draco questioned.

"You know what I'm talking about, Mr. Malfoy." Snape replied.

"I..." Draco started but trailed off.

"Well then. I supposed if you aren't going to tell me, why don't you stand up."

Draco's head snapped up and he glared at his professor. "Why?" he challenged.

"Like I said before, you know why." Snape said. "Now get up."

Draco glared at him a moment longer, before slowly proceeding to stand up, wet pants sticking to his legs. He felt his face heat up in embarrassment.

"Well, can you dry them?" Draco asked in irritation.

Snape sighed, "Yes, I want you to meet me here after dinner tonight and I'll give the potion to you before you go to bed. Though I don't think that's completely what caused this." he said indicating Draco's pants, "Is it?"

Draco shrugged. Then waited as Snape quickly dried him off.

 

The beginning of dinner was ordinary. The trio whispering together, while Draco sat as far away as possible from them, unless he was in the mood to bother them. Then once they'd finished dinner Dumbledore came and gave the trio and Draco an envelope. Draco quickly opened his and didn't even bother to read it while the trio intently stared at it. There faces mere images of each other; anger. For good reason, too.

The trio read over his letter in disgust for it read:

 

Dear Potty, Weasel, and Mudblood,  
I'm not sorry for anything I did. Why should I be? You deserved every bit of it and more. As for what you did to me, I'd be thanking your little know-it-all mudblood. How do you even consider her your friend? I guess your family's an embarrassment to us pure-bloods, the way you interact with mudbloods, Weasley. I'd kill myself if I where any of you. Course Potter, you don't need to do it yourself, now that Sirius Black's escaped from Azkaban. He'll do it for you!  
This paragraphs specifically for you, Potter. Wetting your pants like a baby is hilarious, at least it's going to be for the whole school this year. Also, by all means, go ahead and tell them about how you made me pee my pants, because you were afraid I'd blackmail you. Well newsflash, I'm still going to blackmail you! Now, you're going to be the boy-who-weed. Funny, right?  
Sincerely,  
Draco Malfoy

"Professor Dumbledore, Malfoy's letter is terrible!" Ron exclaimed looking over to where Draco was smirking at them.

"What do you mean?" Dumbledore questioned.

"He called me a mudblood and said he was going to blackmail Harry." Hermione answered.

"Is that so. I knew there was more to that letter. Hand it here, please."

Harry handed it over.

Dumbledore muttered a spell and suddenly two notes where flashing across the page. He froze it on the bad one and read it over. Then he looked over to Malfoy and said, "You and I are going to have a talk, now."

Malfoy looked scared as he said, "I was actually just going down to the potion's classroom with Professor Snape. 

"That can wait." Snape said, coming up behind him.


	12. Dumbledore's Office

"Severus, why don't you join me, since you are after all, Draco's head of house." Dumbledore said, "You three off to your beds." he added turning towards the trio.

As they walked up to Dumbledore's office Draco was scared and worried. Not only about his punishment, but about his bodily functions as well. Snape had said he'd need another dose of the potion after dinner because it wore off after about 6-7 hours and thirty minutes ago had been six hours. Plus he didn't even know how long this was going to take. He did know this though, he would not wet himself in front of his headmaster. Sure, his father did think poorly of him, but that didn't mean Draco didn't have a tiny bit of admiration toward him. He was after all a very powerful wizard.

As they reached the top of the stairs Dumbledore said, "Take a seat in my office, I'd like to talk to Severus for a moment."

Draco walked past him into the big room and took a seat at a small table. He was debating on whether or not to go and eavesdrop on the professors. He knew it was wrong, but he just needed to hear what they where saying about him. Also, he really did need something to keep his mind of his increasingly fast growing needs, which proved that the potion had wore off. Though, he also thought about how much more trouble he'd be in if they found out he was, and he didn't need that. This reminded him about what his mother and father would think if he got expelled from school before term even started. He shuddered. That could not happen, they'd be completely disappointed in him. This letter was starting to become a stupid idea, but he'd just been so mad at the trio.

Five minutes passed, quickly turning into ten and Draco was now squirming and allowing himself the freedom of holding himself. He was calculating how many times he'd been in this predicament today, because his sore muscles told him: a lot. Let's see, 6 counting this time, 4 resulting in accidents. He could not pee his pants, could not. It would mean that he'd done that 5 times today!

Draco was starting to think they'd never come in, when suddenly the door creaked open and Dumbledore entered alone. 

"Where's Professor Snape, sir?" Draco asked curiously, and a little worried for he'd been planning on asking him for help if things got to bad.

"He's gone back to work." Dumbldore replied taking a seat across from the nervously shifting boy, or at least that's what he thought it was from.

"So, Draco, I was wondering if you actually meant everything you said in the letter." Dumbledore asked curiously.

Draco just looked down, either way sounded bad. 

Dumbledore looked at the squirming child in front of him, and said, "You can calm down, I'm not going to expell you."

Draco looked up shocked, he really had thought that he'd be expelled, but that wasn't the reason for the squirming. Not at all.

"If you're not going to answer the first question, then answer this: Where you really going to blackmail Harry."

Draco pondered how to respond and let his hand fall under the tables to grab himself. This, at least for now, lessened the amount of squirming needed.

"Draco, you have to answer the questions." Dumbledore pressed, a little more sternly. He could tell something was bothering the boy, but he couldn't figure out what.

Moving on Dumbledore asked, "So if Harry was to tell everyone about your accidents, you'd be fine with that?"

Draco shrugged. He could not talk about pee. As it was, he already had a hand buried in his crotch and was squirming about the chair. If he didn't speak up soon, he was going to wet himself. The worse part was he could still feel himself getting even more desperate.

"Is something wrong?" Dumbledore questioned Draco.

Draco didn't reply to this as he felt a sudden spasm go through his body. It hurt so bad, his muscles just wanted a break. He quickly lowered his head, so that his headmaster could not see the tears forming in his eyes. Like it or not, he was about to wet himself in front of the headmaster.

"Draco, do you need to go to the bathroom?" Dumbledore asked.

Right as Dumbledore asked, he felt his muscles give in and pee start to leak out, slowly at first, but then faster and faster, until he was peeing full force into his pants. He didn't even bother to remove the hand between his legs, he just layed his head in the crook of his other arm, feeling the tears fall freely. His body was racked with sobs as he realized what he'd just done.

Dumbledore watched as the boy who'd written such a horrible letter was now sobbing as he wet his pants in front of him. He figured the best thing to do was get Severus, since the boy had been close to him from a young age. He quietly exited the room and hurried down to to the dungeons to talk to Severus.

Draco didn't even bother to lift his head as he heard Dumbledore leave the room, nor did he even consider using his wand to dry himself off. He just sat there sobbing.

Draco still didn't lift his head when he heard the door creak open. The next thing he new was that he was suddenly dry and Snape was saying, "Sit up, Draco."

Filled with relief that Snape was here, Draco managed to lift his head, and saw Snape, along with Dumbledore, sitting at the table with him. Snape right beside him, and Dumbledore across from him. 

Snape slid a vile in front of him and said, "Drink this, it's stronger than the one I gave you earlier. The diuretic should wear off by the morning at least."

Draco drank it then looking up at Snape he muttered, "My stomach really hurts." 

"I know, the potion will help with that, too. You'll feel back to normal by morning." Snape said.

"I wasn't really going to blackmail Potter, I guess I really didn't mean any of it. I was just mad." Draco whispered, barely audible.

Both professors heard this and Dumbledore said, "You may leave now, Draco. I want you to go straight to your bed, though."

Draco nodded, that was exactly what he'd been planning to do anyway.


	13. Payback and Backfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Seems to have not stopped or was taken in again?" Snape questioned, "Because I don't recall the potion going on for this long."
> 
> "I-I Ugh... Why would I take it again?"

Snape's was right. The next morning he felt perfectly fine, which brought newly kindled anger towards the trio. He hadn't got expelled, but his father would still not like it. Still, would it hurt if he did one more thing to get back at them. No one would have to know... Right? 

No one was looking forward to today. The full day was going to be work, except for meals and several 10 minute breaks in between. 

As they all entered the classroom Snape announced, "I want you all to begin by arrange those ingredients over there onto the shelves neatly. When you're done I'll tell you what to do next. Work together." 

The first section of cleaning passed rather quickly, though Draco isolated himself over to one side, ignoring what Snape told them. As he worked he devised a plan to get the ingredients he needed. He'd managed to snatch the book before he'd come down here, right before breakfast and had it stashed it under his bed, ripping out the needed page and stuffing it in his pocket.

The first two hours passed and it was time for their first ten minute break. Harry, Ron, and Hermione immediately left, while Draco watched quietly as Snape went into his office. Once he left Draco darted to the storage cabinet grabbing a medium sized cauldron on the way. He quickly started to grab vile after vile of ingredients and drop them into the cauldron. He then sprinted out of the door and heading for the same empty classroom he used last time. He'd just got out the door when he heard Snape's office door open up. That was close! Draco thought.

Draco quickly assembled the beginning of the potion noting that it would work out fine if he attended to it everytime they had a break and hexed the spoon to stir a certain amount of times when he left.

The day continued on, fairly fast. Work ranging from organizing potions, cleaning cauldrons, preparing ingredients, and several other extremely boring things. During breaks Draco would dart of to work on his potion and the trio went to play a game of chess or just mess around. By dinner they were all flat out tired of working, and extremely thankful that their job was over for the time being. 

After dinner Draco headed down to the empty room and finished the last couple steps to the potion, then poured the contents into a vile. Heading back to the room he couldn't help but smirk as he passed the trio. They were so going to get it, and nothing could possibly go wrong. That's what he thought any way.

 

The next morning Draco happily went down to breakfast full of hope. He arrived a little early and was glad when he saw that food was already spread out on their table. Chancing a glance up at the arriving teachers he quickly grabbed the vile from his pocket and slid all the glasses over towards his.He then stated to pour the potion into each glass. He was on the second one, meaning one more to go, when he started to panick as he heard the trio approaching; chattering away. He glanced up panicked, decided to give the second glass a little more, not realizing he'd accidentally switched cups, then went to the third. Once he finished he barely had time to get the goblets on the table before the trio sat down.

Breakfast proceeded and Draco watched on excitedly as all three of them downed their juice, only little did he know that as he drank his, he too was getting a dose of the potion as well.

Draco startled as Snape's voice rang across the room, "The four of you are going to be helping out in my classroom again today. Same as yesterday."

They all groaned.

Snape made his way over and they proceeded to the dungeons. Walking into the room all four of them were completely oblivious to the effects of the potion.

"To begin with I want you all to label the jars you organized yesterday. Labels are on the shelves and the sheets are over on that table. Find the sheet with the same stickers as the label for the bottles. If you have any questions come ask me so we don't have to redo the whole thing, I'll be doing paper work at my desk. Work together, and I mean it this time." Snape ordered.

They nodded glumly and headed off to work. Ten minutes in and Draco was once again ignoring orders and had moved over to the far side, but was secretly watching the trio for any signs. One problem though, was that he needed to pee which wasn't exactly what he'd planned on. He still had an hour and fifty minutes until break time. Even with a normal bladder it was a stretch, but still do able. With the potion though, not quite. 

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all feeling the effects of the potion as well. Not to bad yet, but it would soon get much worse.

5 more minutes passed and their needs increased impossibly fast. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were worried, but Draco was alarmed. Why was this feeling so much like yesterday? He thought hard back to breakfast. He'd poured the juice into the two cups, looked up, added a bit more to that one cup... That was it, he must of switched the cups around and accidentally added some to his own cup. He mentally cursed himself. 

"Does anyone remember what I said, 'Work together.' Do I need to define the definition of that, or Ms. Granger surely you could tell us?"

"It's not our fault, Malfoy is the one that won't work with us!" Ron exclaimed defensively. 

"This is your one warning, if I see you not working together again I'm taking time away from your break." Snape said.

Draco quickly walked over to the trio and mutely began to work, not even watching the trio as his own needs came to light and he grew increasingly worried. Another five minutes and he couldn't keep still, nor could the trio he noted. 

Harry was shifting from foot to foot as he worked and occasionally crossing his legs. He didn't understand how it had got so bad so fast, but he at least was keeping his need hidden, or so he thought.

"Weasley, you'd better find your little friend a toilet before he pees himself again!" Malfoy taunted, "Or maybe you should worry more about yourself, looks like you need to go pretty bad yourself, don't want to turn in to a true toddler now do we?" he finished looking pointedly as Ron tried to subtly cross his legs, trying to keep the worry from his tone.

Ron mocked back, "Looks like you need to go pretty bad yourself."

"Yeah," Harry added, "You look worried."

Draco reddened in the face, and ignored them turning back to work.

"I think he's behind this. I think he made the same potion we used on him, as we have the side effects of it. I mean what are the chances we all have to go at the same time. I wondered why he was so early to breakfast!" Hermione whispered to both of them. 

"Why does he need to go then, is that just a coincidence?" Harry asked, thoughtful.

Hermione took on a calculating look, then replied, "Well, it sounds crazy, but what if he accidentally gave himself a dose of the potion?"

The two boys eyes widened comically, then the next minute they were trying not to laugh. Not just because Snape would hear, but also because it would do no good at all to their predicament. 

Ten more minutes passed and there was now an hour and thirty minutes left meaning they'd been doing this for thirty minutes. Now all four of them were dancing around. Draco's face had taken on a pained look as he tried to keep still denying to anyone the fact that he needed to pee. He channeled all the anger towards his stupidity to remaining still. This though caused him to not even get half the work he could've had done accomplished.

Another stressful ten minutes and they were all dancing around holding themselves, even Draco who'd gone over to hide in a corner realizing he wasn't going to be able to keep still. 

Another tedious two minutes passed, and the trio had almost decided on going to ask, when Snape suddenly came walking out. Hermione took her chance.

"Professor, may we use the restroom?" She asked, then continued trying to keep as still as possible, "I'm positive that Malfoy has made the exact same potion as us, and used it against us!"

Snape looked at them blankly, then started to say, "Mr. Malfoy is-" only to stop and look around finding him all the way across the room in a now rather familiar position. He surveyed all four of the teens and decided it best to get them to the bathroom, and then talk. Unless he wanted to clean four kids up very soon. "You all may go. Come back right after though." They all started sprinting towards the door, except for Draco who headed towards Snape's bathroom in his office. Snape didn't object as the other three were already out of the room, plus he could talk to him once he was finished.

The trio was dashing for the bathroom. Hermione splitting up with them to go over to the girls bathroom. She was halfway in before she lost control. She frantically tried to stem the flow all while running. She finally entered a stall, ripping her wet jeans down and quickly finished in the toilet.

On the other side of the hall in the boys bathroom Harry jetted over to a stall and started peeing before he even started to take his pants off, Ron seeing this also started peeing as he tried to get his zipper undone. They both sighed in relief as they finally started peeing in the toilet. 

The three of them met up in the hall outside of the toilet to assess the damage. Hermione had drenched pants, while Harry was wet down to his knees and Ron just a spot about the size of a small plate on the front of his jeans.

"Since we don't have our wand we can hurry back to our room and throw new clothes on. I can clean these clothes with my wand later." Hermione said and they dashed of at full speed towards their room, not wanting to make Snape suspicious.

Back in the dungeons Draco finished using the bathroom and slowly proceeded out the door to Snape, blanking his face. 

"Draco, would you like to explain to me what you did before they get back?" Snape asked.

Draco gulped. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Draco..." Snape warned. 

"What?" he asked innocently, but defensive.

"Is there something you would like to tell me?"

"No-Well, Yes. I need some more of that potion you gave me last night. It seems to have not stopped." Draco finished lamely.

"Seems to have not stopped or was taken in again?" Snape questioned, "Because I don't recall the potion going on for this long."

"I-I Ugh... Why would I take it again?" 

"I think you've figured that out and I believe you gave it to the trio this morning. Am I correct?"

Draco nodded meekly.

"I'm not sure I should even give you the potion as you lied to me. What do you think?"

"I'm sorry, so sorry! Just please can I have the potion? I can't go through another day like yesterday." Draco pleaded. 

"Yes, I'll give you the potion. Not until they all get back though. Then we're going to going to talk with the headmaster."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this wasn't one of my best chapters.


	14. Coke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A large Coke with a pack of peanut M&M's." Draco said, pronouncing Coke wrong, making the 'o' short. His face went red with embarrassment as he realized what he said. The lady at the counter gave him an odd look and Potter and Weasley were having a coughing fit, trying to hold back laughter. Granger just looked disgusted. Whilst Snape was glaring at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personally, this is one of my favorite chapters.

They'd all taken the potion, and Snape had confirmed what had happened and they were now on their way to the headmaster's office.

Once they arrived Snape didn't even have to walk in before Dumbledore walked out. 

"Severus, how nice to see you. I expect you'd like to talk to me?"

Severus nodded.

"Alright, you four into my office. We'll join you in a second." Professor Dumbledore said, ushering them into the room over to the table.

Then he went back out to talk to Snape.

Draco wasn't about to just sit their with the trio, so he stood up and walked over to the door to listen.

"This isn't going to work out for another whole two weeks." Snape said.

"It will work. Why don't you take them somewhere, Severus?" 

"Whe-"

"What do you think you're doing?" Ron said from across the room.

Draco's head snapped around. "Why's it matter, Weasel? I can do whatever I like, you aren't going to stop me." 

"Oh, yeah?" Ron retorted, Harry and him starting to stand up, Hermione surprisingly decided to join them. Yet another fight was close to breaking out. 

Outside the office, the two professor's hearing the commotion headed inside. All heads turned the headmasters way.

"Sit down." Proffesor Dumbledore said. The four obliged, though Draco muttered something along the lines of, 'I'm not a dog'.

"We've decided that it'd be best if we take you to London for a week. We'll be leaving at lunch today so get everything packed up. I'll be working with Severus to get it planned out until then. Before you leave you are to give us your wands. You're free to go now." Dumbledore announced. 

"You mean we don't get to use magic for a whole week!" Draco exclaimed.

"Yes, and you shouldn't even have been using it yet. So it's not that big of a deal." Snape snapped, glaring at him. 

Draco turned around and left the room. 

Harry though turned to Dumbledore, "You're going, sir?" 

"Yes, as is Severus. For safety reasons." Was all Dumbledore said, not wanting to get started on Sirius Black.

Harry nodded and followed Ron and Hermiome out of the room.

 

At lunch Dumbledore finished off the last of his arrangements by telling MgGonagall that while he was gone she was in charge and that they'd be back in a week.

Then he headed over to the four teens. "Wands, please?" 

All four handed theirs over. 

"Now, I want Draco and Harry to grab onto Snape's arm and Ron and Hemione to grab onto mine. Have any of you ever side apperated?" 

Both Ron and Draco nodded their heads. 

"Alright, for all of you that don't know, you may feel slightly sick. It should pass though. Ready?" 

They all nodded. 

Then they apperated to London, the teens all gagging as they landed. 

"Well done. We are going to be going to go to the movie theatre first."

Draco scrunched his nose up, in a disgusted look. Though secretly he was excited.

Harry just now realized how different Snape and Dumbledore looked in muggle clothing. He whispered to Ron, "I think this is the first time I've seen either of them were clothes like that!" 

Ron snorted in reply.

"That car over there is for us. We'll use it to get around." 

They all nodded and piled in, Ron and Harry took they farthest back seats, and Hermione and Draco the ones in front of them. The professors taking the front, with Dumbledore driving. The ride was filled with an uncomfortable silence for several minutes.

"So we will be staying in a hotel during the night. You four will share a room and Severus and I will share a room. They'll be next to each other. I expect their to be no fighting."

Soon the movie theatre came into sight. They all filed in.

"Headmaster, what movie are we watching?" Hermione asked.

"If you four can agree on one you can choose." Dumbledore answered. They looked up at the movies. Hermione being the only one that recognized a few of them from previews she'd seen at home on T.V. 

"What about White Wolves: Cry of the Wild II?" she suggested.

Everyone else just shrugged.

"All right I'll get 6 tickets to that movie. While I buy them, go get snacks with Severus." Dumbledore said.

They walked over to a concession stand on the far side of the room, getting in a fairly small line. 

"Each of you can pick a drink and snack. Be ready by the time we get to the front or you don't get anything." Snape told them.

Draco looked the menu over quickly. He didn't know what many of the sodas where, but he did know some of the candy's.

Ron didn't know a whole lot of the stuff either so he asked, "What's the best soda?"

"Personally I like water better because my parents never let me have it since they were dentists." Hermione told him.

"I never got the pop, Dudley would sometimes, though."

"Oh, Okay. So what about snacks then?"

"Well I'm getting popcorn, I'll share if you want to try something different." Harry said.

"I'm getting a pack of M&M's. I'll share, too." 

"Okay." Ron said as they neared the front. 

"Order what you want." Snape said when it was their turn.

"Can I get a small root beer with a large popcorn?" Harry asked.

"Err... A root beer-" 

"What size?" The lady running the stand asked.

"Um... Small and a pack of sour patch kids." Ron said.

"A water bottle and a pack of M&M's." Hermione ordered.

"A large Coke with a pack of peanut M&M's." Draco said, pronouncing Coke wrong, making the 'o' short. His face went red with embarrassment as he realized what he said. The lady at the counter gave him an odd look and Potter and Weasley were having a coughing fit, trying to hold back laughter. Granger just looked disgusted. Whilst Snape was glaring at him.

"That's all." Snape said, laying the money up on the counter. The lady nodded and handed them their items. 

On the way back to find the headmaster, Draco's face was still flushed and Harry and Ron couldn't quite seem to stop coughing. They finally pulled it together when Hermione elbowed them. Hard.

"Go to the bathroom. Set your treats on that table and I'll watch them. The trio hurried of towards the bathroom, but Draco stayed.

"I don't need to." he told Snape stubbornly.

"Go. The movie is and hour and a half long, if not more and we're not leaving."

Draco huffed, but headed towards the bathroom anyway, though he had no intentions of using it. 

Once they were all together again, they finally hurried to their movie which was at 1:00 and it was now hitting 12:50. They finally entered their auditorium and found seats in the back. Draco sat down by Snape as far away as possible from the trio. With Dumbledore on the other side of the Snape and the trio on the farthest side. As the previews started, Draco downed his large soda without realizing it. The movie was just starting when he realized it was gone. He was going to eat his peanut M&M's, but a sudden nudge from his bladder made him change his mind. He was starting to think that it was dumb to ignore Snape and even more so to drink all of the pop. Even worse, he was sitting right by Snape. 

10 minutes into the movie and it felt like the pop went straight to his bladder. It felt like it had earlier happening so fast, yet he knew that had nothing to do with it. It was the stupid pop he'd drank so fast and the fact that he hadn't gone before that were causing his current predicament.

Another 10 minutes and he already couldn't quite seem to stay still. He was squirming about in his chair. He was just glad everyone was watching the movie like he was. He was watching it just like he did that other day at Snape's house. Transfixed. So he didn't even notice when after another 15 minutes his hand went between his legs.

Snape who had been watching the movie had noticed from the beginning Draco's uncomfortableness and knew for a fact that he had indeed not listened to him. So when he caught the hand go between his legs without his eyes even leaving the screen he knew he'd better say something soon.

Draco had decided from the beginning that no matter how bad it got, he was going to hold it to the end of the movie and was not going to miss one bit of the movie. So as he felt a particularly big urge hit him he just stuffed his other hand between his legs until it passed. He nearly peed himself when he heard Snape's voice right beside his ear. 

"Is my potion not working yet again?" Snape whispered, barely audible. 

Draco didn't say anything just kept his eyes trained on the screen and forced himself still, without the help of his hands. After a few seconds he had to change position so that he was sitting on his heel, digging it into his bladder. 

"I know I said that we wouldn't leave, but we're going to now. Come on." Snape whispered into his ear.

"I don't have to pee." Draco whispered back vehemently, eyes still not leaving the screen. 

"We're going now. You don't have a choice."

"No." he said, even as he felt a jet of pee escape and wet his butt.

"Yes, you are."

"No, I don't need to pee." Draco repeated, less confident than at first. Since he felt himself continue to leak. He felt his shoe start to get wet, and then his chair as the leak got faster and faster. Luckily for him, the movie blocked out the sound. He wiggled a bit on his heel trying to stop the flow, but it was to no use, so he move his foot and sat it their watching the movie peeing his pants. He ignored Snape at all cost, because if he got up, Snape was sure to see his mess.

If he calculated right, there was still an hour left in the movie. Hopefully enough to dry his pants for the most part. Only problem was that Snape wouldn't leave him alone. 

"Get up now or I'll drag you out." Snape warned.

Draco ignored him again, and jumped out of his skin when he felt Snape grab his arm and saw that he was standing beside him. If he didn't get up willingly Snape would surely feel the wetness. Then another thought crossed his mind. Snape saw him holding himself, so he'd know that he'd had to go bad. He'd get suspicious if he suddenly didn't. He'd play it off as still needing to go, and just not let Snape see his wet jeans.

Draco reluctantly stood up and hurried out of the auditorium with Snape. Once they got out, Draco couldn't stop the tears that were forming in his eyes as he thought about Snape finding out. He'd tell father and probably the trio, too. No to mention the headmaster. He was also shaking because since it was already cold in the building, his wet pants kept making him shiver. 

Snape looked at him and at first glance could tell that he was uncomfortable, but he didn't have to pee. This only led to one conclusion.

"Come here."

Draco shook his head and felt a tear almost spill over. He quickly blinked it away. 

Snape tried another tactic. "Why are you shivering and about to cry if you don't have to pee?"

"I don't have to pee." Draco answered.

"But you did." Snape said. 

Draco's face reddened. "No. I went when you told me, so why would I have to pee?" This was most definitely not part of the plan. 

"Then why can't you look me in the eye and say that?" 

Draco didn't reply.

Snape walked closer. Draco backed up until he hit the wall.

"Draco, just tell me the truth." Snape said quietly. 

Draco shook his head.

"Fine, come on then. We'll go back in and tell them it's time to go."

"No." Draco said warily.

"Then tell me."

"I didn't go to the bathroom when you told me to." Draco admitted starting with the easiest.

"And..." Snape implored.

"I...I drank my pop really fast." Draco said, trying to avoid having to say it.

"Keep going."

"I had to pee and erm… I don't have to any more..." Draco trailed off awkwardly.

"What are you trying to tell me?"

"I want dried."

"Draco, we're in a muggle theatre. I can't dry you here."

"B-But I can't go back in there soaked, and m-my chairs wet, too." Draco stuttered out, panicking. His breath hitched.

"Draco, calm down. I said I can't dry you here. I can however dry you in the auditorium."

"Okay, can we go back then?" Draco asked hopefully wanting to continue the movie.

Snape sighed, "Yes."


	15. Arcade

They were back in the car heading to the hotel after finishing the movie and taking another dose of the potion.

"We're going to check into our hotel." Dumbledore informed them.

Draco looked out the window, ignoring the chattering trio who acted as if he didn't exist. 

Once they arrived at the hotel, Dumbledore had to check in and then they headed to their rooms on the third floor. 

"If you ever need anything come over to our room, and you can use this key to get in. No fighting, and don't leave the room without telling one of us first. We'll leave for dinner in about an hour or so. Got it?" 

They all nodded and headed into the room. An hour and 15 minutes later the trio had played 3 games of chess, Harry and Hermione actually winning once, and they'd played a round of Uno which Hermione taught them how to play. Draco on the other hand sat on the couch as far away from them as possible, and was reading a book. He would glare at them occasionally, but other than that ignored them completely. It had just turned to 5:00 when Snape knocked on there door telling them it was time to go. 

5 minutes later they were all in the car heading to Shake Shack. 

"After we eat I was planning on going to an arcade. If we do this you must promise me you'll stay together. Understood?" 

They all nodded their heads.

Once seated at the restaurant, teens at one table, professors at the one beside them they started looking over the menu for what to drink. Harry and Ron snickered as they saw the option of Coke. Draco glared at them, while Hermione gave them a disapproving look. 

Ron ignored that, and asked Draco, "So Malfoy, since you're so into Coke, I was wondering if you were going to order that again?" 

Draco's face colored slightly, but he continued to glare back at him. 

The rest of dinner thankfully went okay. Then they were on their way to an arcade. Once they arrived Snape explained to them what an arcade was for those that didn't know and told them that they'd collect tickets to exchange for prizes once they were done. 

"Severus and I will be sitting at this table here," Dumbledore said indicating to the table he was standing by. "If you need anything come back right away and stay together. If you don't Severus or I will walk around with you." he warned. "Here are your coins." He said, handing them each a big bag of coins to put in their pockets.

Once they were out of earshot, which wasn't hard in the loud room, Draco said, "Were going were I want to first."

"Oh, and why's that?" Hermione questioned him. 

"Because I'm better than you that's why. You're just a filthy little mudblood."

Hermione looked slightly hurt, but she retorted back anyway, "Well that must be good because my marks are higher than yours by far in school. Maybe you should actually be listening to me."

"No way, no one wants to listen to a know-it-all!" Draco exclaimed.

"Lets just play the games." Harry said.

Draco huffed but went over to a claw machine... and got nothing.

"This is stupid." he muttered.

"Only because you're terrible at it." Ron answered back.

"Like you could do any better." Draco huffed.

Ron walked right up to the claw machine, inserted his coin and won a stuffed lion. "See?"

Draco just walked off over to a different game. Things continued like this for the next hour, and Draco grew more and more irritated. 

Finally he exclaimed, "I'm done!"

"Quitter." mumbled Ron.

"What'd you say Weasel?"

"I said that you are a quitter." Ron said much louder.

"Am not." 

"Then why are you stopping?" Harry questioned.

"I'm not." Draco replied.

Hermione raised her eyebrow. 

Draco turned his back on them and went to try skee-ball. He finally got so angry that he threw the ball hard into the machine, so hard that he tore the netting. Then he stormed off, causing some of the games around him to lose power. The trio quickly followed him, not wanting to be suspected for what he did. They soon came to the table where the two professors were sitting.

Seeing Draco come storming over, Snape only new that this wasn't going to be good. "What happened?" he asked. 

"Before I answer that, I think we should probably leave." Harry said.

"Sir! I'd like to talk with you're boy right there." An employee said coming up from behind them and pointing to Draco. 

Shape glared at Draco who in turn gulped then asked, "Yes, sir?" Finding his shoes very interesting at the moment.

"Would you tell me why you broke our machines?"

"I... Uh, didn't break it, I just broke the netting."

"...and the machines that shut off?" 

"I..." he looked to Dumbledore and and Snape for help. 

Dumbledore nodded at Snape who muttered something, causing the muggles face turn into one of confusion, and then he rushed off.

"What'd you do?" Hermione asked.

"Memory Charm." Was all Snape said. "We're leaving." 

Once they got back to the safety of the car, Harry, along with Ron realized they needed to pee. Quite bad actually, but they weren't worried as it was only a 20 minute drive back to the hotel.

"What happened, Draco?" Dumbledore asked from the driver seat.

"Doesn't matter." Draco muttered. 

"You're lucky that we'd informed the ministry earlier that you'd be using magic inside of Hogwarts, so that they don't get involved." Snape's told him. 

It had only been 5 minutes but both Harry and Ron were starting to squirm. They glanced at each other. They knew exactly what this meant. The potion had wore off. Draco and Hermione didn't need to because they must of gotten smaller doses that morning.

"What happened?" 

When Draco didn't answer Hermione said, "He threw a ball into the net of the skee-ball machine, then he stormed off. He lost control and all the machines around him broke down."

"I didn't lose control." Draco retorted.

"Then you did it on purpose?" Snape asked.

"Well... No."

"Right, so you lost control."

Draco huffed and turned to face the window.

Another quiet 5 minutes passed and Ron and Harry were shifting constantly. They were thankful they'd chosen the back seats. Hermione kept shooting them worried glances.

Draco who could hear the constant movement was getting annoyed and nearly yelled, "Would you stop moving around so much?" 

Snape looked back just as Harry grabbed his crotch and he knew exactly what was wrong. 

"Do we need to stop?"

"Um... How much time is left?" Ron asked.

"10 minutes." Dumbledore answered.

They both winced, but Harry said, "We'll be fine."

"I highly doubt that. Pull over at the next gas station." He told Dumbledore.

Dumbledore nodded and switched to the turning lane. By now both boys had a hand between their legs. Harry felt himself start to leak. He squirmed frantically.

Draco was looking on gleefully. That is until he caught Snape glaring at him, then he turned around. They had just turned into the gas station when Harry lost it. Pee started flowing throw his pants, drenching them and the seat. This was simply to much for Ron who also started peeing. Soon the back seat had a big puddle of pee on it. 

"Um... Professor..." Ron muttered. Snape turned around and sighed exasperated. Then with a flick of his wand cleaned the mess up. 

"I'll give you two a potion when we get back to the hotel."


	16. Swimming

Everyone was finally ready for bed after the long day. Harry and Ron had taken the potion and would feel better in the morning. Now though they had to decide who was going to sleep where. Their were two beds, and one couch.

"I'm not sleeping with any of you." Draco stated. 

"Fine. You can sleep on the couch." Ron said.

"What? No way, you don't get the beds." Draco argued.

"Well, if you wouldn't be so stubborn you could share a bed with one of us. We don't like it either, but we're not complaining." Harry said. 

"Are you kidding me? I am not sleeping with a Gryffindor, especially you." Draco said incredulously.

"Like I said before, fine. You can sleep on the couch." Ron said heading for the bed with Harry, while Hermione took the empty bed for herself. 

Draco huffed and stood their glaring at them as they fell asleep. He sighed. He'd never be able to fall asleep on the couch. He sat down on the floor with his arms crossed. 

10 minutes later that's how Snape found him when he went to check on him.

Draco's head snapped up as he heard the door click open and quietly swing open to reveal Snape. He walked in only to come eye to eye with gray eyes staring into his on the floor. 

"Why are you still awake, Draco?" Snape whispered. 

"They took the beds, and I don't want to sleep on the couch." Draco replied in a hushed voice.

"Why didn't you share a bed?" Snape asked, already knowing the answer. 

"I didn't want to sleep with any of them." Draco answered back.

"You have to sleep, though." 

Draco shrugged. "I'm not sleeping on the couch, I'll never fall asleep."

Snape grabbed his arm and pulled him up. 

"What are you doing?" Draco asked. 

"Follow me." Snape replied.

Draco followed Snape out the door and into his room. Draco looked to the empty bed across from Dumbledore's then back to Snape. 

"I am not sleeping with you." Draco said stubbornly.

"You are, if you won't to sleep anywhere else. You need to sleep." 

Draco sighed and crawled in bed. He felt Snape get in beside him, and Draco turned around with his back facing Snape. Most students would find it awkward to sleep with the most hated professor, but Draco actually kind of liked it. Of course he'd never admit that, but it reminded him of when he was little. Snape use to come over when he was little and Draco would curl up and take a nap or sleep beside him.

Snape woke up in the morning and shook Draco awake. 

"Mff… Go 'Way!" Draco said sleepily into his pillow. 

"Draco, it's time to get up."

"I don't wanna..." Draco mumbled. 

Snape smirked. He wished Draco could hear himself now.

"We're going swimming today." 

Draco sat up bolt right. "What?"

"Swimming." 

"I hate swimming!" Draco exclaimed, but in reality he didn't.

Snape shook his head. "Go get ready," was all he said.

30 minutes later with everyone ready and breakfast eaten they were piled in the car. 

"Sir, were are we going to be getting our swimsuits?" Hermione asked.

"We'll be stopping by a muggle shop to get them." Dumbledore said.

A little while later they pulled in to the parking lot. 

Once they got in Snape took them to the kids section and said, "Each of you need to pick a swimsuit out. If you must try it on dressing rooms are right over their." he finished pointing to a sign a little ways away.

Ron and Harry walked off chattering about what color they might want. Hermione headed off to the girls section and Draco stood looking disgusted at all the colors. Finally he walked over to rack with several pairs of black swimming trunks and picked black shorts. Then he went back over to wait by Snape. Harry came back with red shorts, while Ron had blue shorts Hermione to soon came back over with striped bikini.

They payed for the shorts then got back in the car and headed to the waterpark. Once they got there Dumbledore payed to get in and they found a spot with two chairs for the professors to sit in. 

"You may go play, but you have to stay together. If any thing was to happen, come straight back here. If you need anything come straight back. We'll find you when it's time for lunch."

After agreeing and putting sunscreen on they headed off. 

Draco felt his bladder nudge him, but he didn't say anything as it was only slightly and he'd be fine for several hours.

"We should go on the lazy river first!" Harry exclaimed. 

"Yeah!" Ron agreed and they ran off to get a tube.

"Thanks for asking me." Draco muttered as he had no choice but to follow them. 

Several laps around the lazy river later they finally got out and headed over to get in line for the lily pads. As they waited, Draco couldn't help but tap his foot impatiently. He'd been pretty sure he'd survive for several hours, but it had been what? Maybe 1 hour and it was getting worse. The water everywhere sure didn't help at all. Not only that, but he had to go the other type, too. As it came closer to his turn he realized he was going to go up against Granger. He'd definitely beat her, or so he thought. He grabbed onto the ropes and put one hand in front another, but decided he'd rather jump from one to the next as he saw Granger getting ahead of him. He made the first jump fine, but on the second one, the lily pad came out from under his feet and he was sent tumbling into the water. He tried to get back on but the life guard whistled at him to get out. He made his way to, he noticed, a laughing trio. 

"Shut up!" He growled at them. "Lets go do something else," and with that he headed over to the diving boards.

"You sure you want to do that, Malfoy? You might slip and fall." 

"I said shut up, Weasel." Draco seethed out through gritted teeth.

Harry and Ron, along with Hermione just raced ahead and got in line for the diving boards. As he stood in line watching people jump off the high one, which was the one the trio had gotten in line for, he couldn't help but feel slightly nervous. And nervousness only sped up his bladder. He squirmed as he waited in line. It seemed to take forever before they neared the front of the line. Though it probably only took 15 minutes. By the time they reached the front Draco had his legs crossed in what he hoped was a casual way.

Draco watched increasingly nervous as Harry made his way up and did a canon ball off. He got out smiling, excitedly. Ron followed, then Hermione and Draco decided that if the mudblood could do it then so could he. This didn't ease his nerves though. He went slowly up the later, then took a deep breath and stepped off. As he hit the water it took his breath away. He felt himself start to leak as he surfacing and panicked. He grabbed himself until it stopped then made his way out of the pool.

Once he had gotten out he was about to head somewhere else when Ron asked, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Away from you." Draco retorted gripping himself through the pockets of his swimming trunks.

"Why? Are you to scared to do the diving board again?" Harry taunted.

"No." Draco denied.

"Then do it."

Draco huffed, "Fine!" He walked back over to the line and shoved in front of them, his hand still buried in his pocket. After the while they reached the front of the line for the second time and Draco was doing everything possible to contain everything. His stomach was starting to cramp and he just felt plain horrible. He managed to climb up, without holding himself, though he swayed his hips constantly. Once he reached the top he shoved a hand back in his pocket in order not to do a major pee dance in front of the entire park. Holding himself for dear live he took a baby stepping off and went plunging down. When he hit the water he felt for sure like he was going to lose everything, but he managed to do an awkward swim out all the while holding himself with his legs clenched together.

He finally was able to pull him self out, but once he did he could feel it start to come out no matter how hard he sqeezed or clenched. Panicking, he quickly raced over to the nearest pool and jump in completely losing everything once he touched the water. He looked down and could see a yellow circle appearing around him along with a few brown chunks of poop that floated then sunk to the bottom. He'd barely finished before he was out the pool, out of there. He just hoped know one had spotted that. 

The trio had by now finished jumping off the diving board and didn't care when they saw Draco walk away, not think anything of it. They just went off to play in the wave pool.

As Draco walked briskly back to the professors he couldn't help the blush that was creeping up his face. If anyone found out he'd die. The bad part though, was that he felt completely dirty. 

When he came in view of the two adults Snape, taking in the brilliantly red face, asked quizzically, "Draco, are you all right?" 

Draco nodded meekly. Snape's noted that he most definitely was not okay. 

"Wha-" Snape started to say when a chorus of whistles drowned out the rest.

Draco nearly cringed when he heard this and out of the corner of his eye saw lifeguards evacuating the pool he'd just left. Not only that but a few people where pointing in his direction, or pointing in the water, and some where talking to lifeguards. When one of the them started walking his way, he knew he was done for. Their was only one reason for all of this: He'd been found out.

Snape didn't miss any of this, and in a split second figured it all out by Draco's expression. He didn't even have to use legilimency! He looked over to Dumbledore, who gave him a knowing look and grabbed Draco's shoulder pulling him to the bathroom.

When Draco saw where they were heading he automatically said, "But I don't need to!"

Snape glared at him, silencing whatever was going to come next.

Once in the bathroom he pulled Draco into a stall, locking the door behind them. Then just to be safe, made them invisible from the outside and cast a muting charm around them.

"Care to explain?" Snape asked turning to Draco.

Draco shook his head.

"Then I want to ask, Why does this keep happening?"

"Why does what keeping happening?" Draco asked innocently. 

"You know perfectly well what."

"Because I've been under an extreme diuretic potion, for the last two days!" Draco answered back, taking on an annoyed voice.

"We both know perfectly well that wasn't the case today, nor yesterday."

"I feel dirty." Draco stated, ignoring what was said.

Snape sighed and with a flick of his wand cleaned Draco up.

Snape undid the charms and started to walk out, when Draco exclaimed, "I can't go back out their!"

"Yes, you can. The water parks is busy, and they're not going to go hunting you down." Snape said, exasperated.

PLEASE DON'T THINK I AM WEIRD. I JUST WANTED IT TO BE LIKE THE CLASSIC POOPING IN THE POOL STORY. I MADE SURE NOT TO BE TOO DISCRIPTIVE BECAUSE THAT WOULD BE A LITTLE GROSS. ANYWAY, PLEASE COMMENT, GOOD OR BAD.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm don't really like doing the pooping, but I wanted to make like the original poop in the pool scene.


	17. Disappearing Pants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You don't have to be into omorashi to like this one.

After lunch at a pizza place located inside of the waterpark, the four went off to play again. They'd been non-stop the whole morning and had still not managed to finish it all. They hadn't even made it to the slides, which was where they were headed now.

"Let's do that blue one first!" Harry exclaimed picking the tallest slide. Not only that, but it was also one of those slides where the floor drops out from underneath you.

Ron looked over at Draco and smirked, knowing that if Draco didn't like the diving boards he so wouldn't like this!

Draco glared dangerously back at Ron. Okay, he was scared. No, rephrase that he was freaking out inside, but he wouldn't ever tell anyone that. He'd be fine, right? All he needed to do was just toughen up, which was a lot easier to say than do.

Draco took a deep breath, and followed behind the trio, up the steps and into the longest line yet, probably the longest out of the whole park! He sighed quietly.

After 20 minutes of waiting Draco was starting to panic, knowing they were getting closer and closer. Stressed out for him only meant one thing, he got edgy. So when a little kid, probably five years old stepped up on the his step. The kid, let's just say, was immediately shoved off the step and may of fallen another two steps down and would of been more if it weren't for the kids parent who ran to get him, screaming. Draco immediately cut in front of the trio to hide, before they could even say a word.

To say Harry was mad was an understatement. Why push a child for literally no reason at all? All Harry could think about was how Dudley had always bullied him, but what really ticked him off was that Draco was 13 and the little kid was 5. With Dudley and him they'd always at least been the same age.

Harry turned toward Draco, "What the hell was that for?" He nearly screamed at him.

"Does it matter, does it really freaking matter?" Draco shouted back, walking closer to Harry.

"It does because that kid did nothing. Nothing! You-" Harry screamed only to get punched in the face. Blood immediately started gushing from his nose, but he didn't care he was glaring daggers at Draco. He was so going to pay for this, that jerk!

Suddenly Draco was at the front of the line and was next up. He was told to step up to the slide which was enclosed with a door. He didn't want to admit it but the instant he stepped into the slide he was panicking. His breathing increased, he started shaking uncontrollably, and he was so paranoid that he didn't even hear the countdown until suddenly with a scream he was plummeting downward.

Harry, along with Hermione and Ron would have been laughing if not for the episode before. Instead Harry continued to glare with all his might at what he assumed to be Draco's figure speeding through the slide below them. Finally when Draco was out of sight, Harry finally realized that Hermione was going.

About half way through the slide Draco felt like something was wrong but he was to worried screaming to notice what. It took him until he started to slow down towards the bottom to realize what exactly, and when he did the freaking out only increased. His pants where gone and they hadn't fallen off, they'd disappeared. God, this was going to be embarrassing. He was suddenly sent falling into a pool, where he came up spluttering trying to catch his breath then he looked around. The current life guard was busy talking to a family about something, he honestly didn't care what as long as it kept the lifeguard distracted. He was currently frozen in place not knowing what to do. The only thing functioning was himself treading water.

Hermione was currently zooming through the slide finding it to be both exhilarating and thrilling. Coming to the end she was suddenly plunging into a pool of water... only to land on something or someone?

Draco gasped when Hermione suddenly landed on top of him. His immediate thought was, Oh my God, she's a girl and I'm completely naked. Then he was pushed down into water, and he pushed to the surface spluttering. Then tried to futility cover his privates, blushing like mad.

"Get away from me, mudblood!" Draco snarled.

Hermione whirled around toward Draco, "Well, why are you still, oh..." she trailed of suddenly, squeezing her eyes shut in disgust and turning her back on him. "Where did your pants go?" She asked, trying not to burst out laughing at th hilariousity of it all, while making her way over to the side of the pool. She was 99.9 percent sure she knew where.

"They-" Draco suddenly stopped, swimming out of the way fast, as Ron came plunging in.

Ron was barely surfaced before he was exclaiming, "That was awesome!" Then his eyes darted over to Draco and Hermione and he was instantly smirking, "Where'd your pants go, Malfoy?" He'd so have to credit Harry!

"Shut up!" Draco burst out. He felt like his face was on fire and knew it probably looked like a ripe tomato. 

It wasn't long before Harry joined them, too. He took one look at Draco and immediately burst out laughing for he knew exactly how it happened. Truthfully, he hadn't meant to, it had just happened. 

"Are you missing a little something?" he asked Draco

Draco didn't say anything, what could he? He felt like he was going to die of humiliation when he somehow got out, "Err.. could, umm... you get P-professor Snape?" 

They all just continued to laugh. "Now!" he barked, trying to blink away the frustrated tears that where threatening to fall. 

"Why should we?" Harry asked to mess with him, even as he saw that the Professor's where making there way over, probably needing to tell them something.

"If you don't go get him now I will personally kill you myself, then Sirius Black won't have to do a thing!" Draco shouted back, right as the professors came up behind him on the side of the pool, hearing every word.

"Oh, yeah! Well at least I have friends who will actually care if I die, you don't!"

"I have friends, and my family would care!"

"Whatever, all your dad cares about is if you make him proud, he doesn't care about you!" 

"How would you know? You don't even have parents!" Draco retorted. 

Harry just stared back at Draco with pure hatred and hurt.

"He does to have family, we're his family. His friends are family and that's what's important!" Ron said, defending Harry.

"Your fam-" 

"STOP!" Dumbledore exclaimed. 

"What is going on?" Snape questioned.

"I need pants." Draco muttered, face going red.

Snape heaved a sigh, quickly spelled swimming trunks onto him and said, "Get out all of you. We're leaving." 

The three followed orders dejectedly.

10 minutes and they were all changed and loaded in the car, driving back to the hotel.

"Now, what happened?" 

"Malfoy pushed a little kid and Harry made his shorts disappear..." Hermione began.


	18. 3rd times the charm, right?

Once they arrived at the hotel, Snape ordered them all to head to their rooms until dinner and were not to leave, but he did allow Draco to come into his room. Mainly so there could for be some peace and quiet, and most importantly, no fighting. This is how Draco found himself uncomfortably sitting in bed next to Snape looking anywhere but at him, and not sure what to do. He did take note, a little worriedly, of the ever so growing pressure in his abdomen. At the moment it was just Professor Snape and him because Professor Dumbledore was going to check on things at Hogwarts and grab take-out from somewhere on the way back. This meant that he could of easily just gotten up and went, but he was embarrassed to do so.

He sat there trying not to shift, as everytime he did, it made the bed creak, until Snape, who'd been working on some papers said,"You may do something, Draco. I only said you had to stay in the room." 

"Umm... Okay." Draco replied awkwardly, "I don't know what to do." He really wanted to watch a movie, but he didn't think they had one.

"Well, you could watch TV, which is basically movies, or you could read a book-" 

"Can I watch TV?" Draco interrupted.

Snape smirked. "Yes, but you need to go to the bathroom first."

"What? But, I don't need to!" Draco replied indignantly, even though he did. He was just to proud to do it because it was babyish when asked. He was perfectly capable of holding it.

"You will if you want to watch TV."

"Why?" 

"Because every time you've watched a movie you pee your pants." 

Draco opened, then closed his mouth. "Fine." he huffed, "I'll read then, but I need a book because I already read mine."

"Watch your attitude, and I don't have a book, but we can get one tomorrow."

"Lot of good that's gonna do me now." Draco said bad temperedly. 

"Well, if you would go to the bathroom you could watch TV."

"I already told you I do not need to pee." Draco said even as he slid a had under the blanket to grab himself so that he could refrain from shifting.

"Fine you can watch TV, but I'm warning you, you'd better not hold it until the last minute." 

Draco's face lit up, even though he couldn't help but worry slightly.

Snape flipped the TV on and flipping to a channel with movies playing that would be appropriate for Draco's age. At the particular moment SpiderMan was about a little over half way.

The movie helped take his mind off of his pressing need and he managed to stay completely still, just holding himself with one hand under the blanket until SpiderMan finished. That being around 40 minutes. The next movie that popped up was Hook. He made it through the first ten minutes of that when Snape said, "I'm going to take a shower. You're not to leave the room, understand?" 

Draco nodded absentmindedly as Snape's got up. The minute the door closed to the bathroom Draco was performing a full on potty dance sitting in the bed. He was rocking back and forth, up and down, legs crossed, basically everything he could to keep it in. The worst part was that it was raining in the movie on the ocean. He seriously wanted to turn it off, but he didn't have a clue how to do that, nor a hand available to do it with. Despite this fact he still remained transfixed to the screen, that is until he felt himself leak the tiniest bit. He gasped, ripping his eyes off the screen to his crotch. He squirmed desperately as he heard the shower and the pattering of water in the movie. He shut his eyes tightly trying to forbaid the tears that threatened to fall as he thought about Snape's warning. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open as he realized the shower was off. He quickly lay down into the blanket and tried with all his might to focus back onto the movie all the while controlling th unavoidable from happening.

Snape walked out dressed, and immediately knew something was off. Draco's face was red and the way his eyes flicked over to him right as he walked out, was just to suspicious. He remained silent though.

Right as Snape walked in he knew he should say something, but yet he was to proud to admit that Snape had been right all along. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Snape walk over and sit down. He couldn't help but squirm as apparently holding himself became not enough. His face went red as he heard the bed creak loudly.

Snape easily noticed this, but still waited a little longer to comment.

When Draco squirmed a few seconds later Snape figured it was a little worse than he'd thought.

"The bathroom is right over there if you need it." Snape said bluntly.

"What? I don't need to go." Draco denied, even as he was continuously squirming.

"Then why are you moving so much?"

"I'm just...uncomfortable."

"That's for sure." Snape agreed.

"What is your deal! I d-" he was interrupted as Snape suddenly picked him up, displaying his potty dance quite clearly, and carried him to the bathroom.

"Wha...what are you doing?" Draco spluttered. 

"Taking you to the bathroom."

"I told you I don't need to pee!" Draco whined, even as he felt his stomach cramping painfully, along with a few leaks coming out as he kicked his legs trying to get free.

Snape ignored him and shutting the door behind them, then unsnapped Draco's pants and pulled them down, turning him toward the toilet. 

"I...don't need...to!" Draco moaned shaking, tears streaming down his face as he used everything in him to hold it in. It felt like knifes where cutting into his stomach. He pulled his pants up and tried to stiffly make an escape, not making it anymore than 4 feet before Snape picked him up, pulled his pants down once more and actually sat him down on the toilet. This just made Draco even more worked up than before and he sobbed out, "I'm not a girl!" 

Snape ignored this and instead replied softly, "Draco, just pee. You're going to hurt yourself." 

"I'm not-I don't need to go." Was the rushed reply back. 

"Draco, just pee. If you'd pee you won't be in trouble. But, if you don't need to, go ahead and get your pants back on." By now Snape didn't cared where he peed, he just wanted Draco to let it out. They did have wands for a reason. 

Draco hesitated, his hands suddenly flying to his crotch as his muscles started to relax. He could just pee, but then again that would be admitting he already needed too. Though Snape already knew, and he couldn't hold it forever. 

"Draco go pee!" Shape ordered as he watched him holding himself with tears streaming down his red face, and body racking from sobs and effort. 

Finally, he couldn't hold it any longer. He started peeing and barely had time to move his hands. The pain was almost unbearable, it had him whimpering in pain. When he'd finished he didn't meet Snape's eye, instead focused on his feet.

Snape sighed. "Take your shower." He said soft, but sternly.

Not meeting Snape's eyes, he quickly kicked his ankles out of his pants and wet underwear. The he slid his shirt off over his head and threw that down with the rest of his clothes. Then scurried into the shower before Snape could say another word, deciding this was going to be a considerably long one as he did not want to have to talk to Snape afterwards. 

Snape walked out, going to figure out a potion to give Draco.

20 minutes later Draco was still enjoying the warmth of the never cooling hotel water, but dreading having to get out.

5 minutes later Snape knocked on the door announcing, "Draco, get out. A shower shouldn't take 30 minutes." 

Draco gulped but stepped out and grabbed a towel wrapping it around himself, shivering as he met the cold air. He walked out to go and grab his PJs, completely ignoring Snape. When he was finally ready, he slowly walked out to were Snape was sitting on the bed and got up onto the bed, quickly pulling himself under the blanket to hide his face.

"Sit up." Snape order.

Draco slowly pulled himself up.

"Once Proffesor Dumbledore gets back with the pizza I'm going to go grab a potion that'll help the pain." He was also going to pop in and talk with Madam Pomfrey, but he wasn't going to mention that to Draco.

Draco just nodded, dreading what was to come.

"And if this happens one time I will be telling your mother or father."

"Mother." Draco instantly blurted out. "But you won't have to." He added as an after thought.

"I'd hope not as you're 13 years old and should not be having accidents nearly daily.

Draco's reddened, but all he said was, "Can I watch TV now?"

"Yes." Snape replied.

Draco turned back to the TV that was now playing Lion King.


	19. Hotels and Elevators...Uhh!

The next morning Hermione jerked awake, immediately aware of two things, first the shower was running and second she had to pee. So bad that she was holding herself. She looked over to the other bed and realized that Ron and Harry must of both be in the bathroom as the bed was empty. She squirmed again, then went to stand up. Once on her feet she realized it was worse than she thought it'd been. Far worse.

Hermione considered her options. She could try and just wait until the boys got done, but she had a feeling that wouldn't end well. She could also go use the one in Professor Snape's room, but someone was probably in that one, too. Not to mention the embarrassment she felt in explaining she couldn't wait. There was one more option left. One that was tempting, but also terrifying to her. She could go find a bathroom in the hotel, even though they technically weren't allowed to leave the room, but no one would know, right?

That was it, that was what she'd have to do. Hermione walked to the door with a hand crammed between her leg. Another reason she just could not go ask to us the bathroom in the other room, she was already to the point were she could not keep still. She took a deep breath, then quietly opened the door and shut it behind her. Then she transferred her hand to the pocket in her pajama bottoms pocket, so that it was unnoticeable she was holding herself. She then set off towards the elevator. 

Pressing the button to summon the elevator she tried not to squirm as people had just came behind her. When the elevator finally arrived she felt like she'd die of desperation. She needed to move so bad! Walking slowly into the elevator so not to lose any she quickly pressed the lobby button. Then the people behind her pressed level 5. They just had to be on level 8! Scooting to a corner she braced herself against the wall, trying desperately not to move very much. Finally arriving at level 5 she suppressed a sigh of relieve. 

The people exited agonizingly slow to Hermione's despair. Once they'd finally left and the elevator doors closed Hermione finally allowed herself to move, not much but enough to prevent any leaking. Suddenly the elevator slowed down and with a ding the doors slid open on level 3 revealing a family of 4 that boarded the elevator. You've got to be kidding me! She thought in annoyance. She quickly positioned herself back in her corner and tensed up, panicking when a 2 second spurt left leaving her underwear fearing uncomfortably wet. She glanced quickly at the floor: level 2...1, lobby. Yes!

She tried to walk at a normal pace out the door trying desperately not to dance around like she so wanted to. Turning into a hall on her right she couldn't help but sway her hips back and forth and cross her legs. She glanced around for a bathroom sign, but saw nothing. We're were they?

Hermione felt herself leak again this time enough to leave a dark, glistening spot on the front of her plaid pajama pants. She was about to pee herself. This time she ran past two people that sent her shocked glances to another hall were all the way at the end she finally spotted the bathroom sign for a family bathroom. Running with a hand between her leg she started peeing full force and finally jerked the door open and locked herself inside and collapsed against the door.

Thats when she started crying. She was having a full blown accident and she didn't even have a wand to clean herself. She slid the rest of the way down the door and hugged herself, rocking back and forth and sobbing. Finally, coming to her wits she quieted down and sat there, head churning with ways to get out of these. She came up blank. She couldn't-wouldn't go out there in soaked pants because it was plain as day that she'd wet her pants. Even then it'd be her luck, Snape came out at the time she got to there level. Or worse, what if he was looking for her right now. But he couldn't find her, right? I mean how in the world would he possibly guess she came down to use the bathroom... No! No, No, No! She thought in panick. Surely the people out in the lobby wouldn't tell him. She sure hoped not!

Coming up with nothing, but remaining in the bathroom Hermione leaned back against the door and tried not to get herself worked up agains, to no avail. She couldn't stop imaging Snape coming and bursting into the bathroom and finding out she'd disobeyed rules and wet herself. Along with this she was so uncomfortable, with the dry, cold pee making her shiver and start to chafe. This could not be worse.

Knock! Knock! Knock! 

Or, rephrase that it could! Hermione thought in panic. She choked on a sob as she tried to stop crying and calm down, but only managed to get more worked up.

Outside the door, Snape was one hundred percent positive he heard crying in the bathroom. Which confirmed his assumption, having just been told by family that yes they'd seen a young teenage girl with curly brown hair, looking quite anxious, run by while they were making there way to breakfast. 

"Granger, I know you're in there so let me in." Snape ordered in a commanding tone.

Hermione froze. She wouldn't let him in. If she didn't he couldn't get in here. Then she backtracked reminding herself to think logically. He had a wand and could easily use it in a quiet hallway if needed. She slowly wiped the tears off her face and slowly opened the door, not meeting her professor's eye. She couldn't keep the single tear from running down her cheek.

Snape saw the tear slide down the cheek, and for an instant Hermione was replaced with another girl in his mind. Lily, the Lily he loved and missed so much. He shook himself and in a tone that could possibly be deemed gentle asked, "Why didn't you come to our room?"

Hermione cleared her throat and forced herself to speak clearly, "I woke up and I really needed to use the bathroom. Harry and Ron were both getting ready and I was... well I was to embarrassed to ask to use yours and figured that someone was in it anyway. I know I wasn't supposed to leave, but..." her voice caught in her throat, "I'm sorry, sir." 

Snape didn't say anything, but quickly dried her off and left to go, motioning for her to follow as well. At least this time it didn't involve fighting he thought with a sigh.


	20. Rides

Once they'd all dressed and eaten Snape announced that they'd be going to the amusement park today. 

They loaded up into the car and Snape started going over rules for once they reached there destination. "- Stay together. NO fighting or trust me we will leave immediately. I promise you! By the way, I shouldn't have to be telling you this, but if any of you need to use the bathroom, ask before it's to late. You're 13, not 3!" Finished Snape, with an sigh.

A quiet silence followed after that, all four to embarrassed to say anything else. Someone shifted awkwardly, then Harry broke the silence by asking, "What if someone," he specifically looked towards Draco, "...happens not to want to go on certain rides?" 

"Then you may come find us and that person can stay with us while you go and do that ride." Dumbledore answered. 

"Okay!" Ron said, glad that Draco couldn't ruin it for them this time!

Pulling into a packed parking lot, dozens of families, where walking into the entrance, the park having just opened. While they where waiting in line to pay for admission Draco sidled up to Snape's side and asked, "Won't the lines be long? Because I hate waiting and that's all we're going to be doing!" He whined quietly.

"If you don't want to do it that's fine, you'll just have to stay with me the whole day." Snape said, knowing fully well what his answer would be.

"Oh... I'll do it then." Draco muttered.

Snape nodded, then added, "...and Draco? Remember what I said. One more time and we're going to talk to your father." 

Draco swallowed audibly. 

10 minutes later they were all set to go and ride. "Alright we'll come find you at lunch time, you're free to go. Stay together!" Dumbledore yelled after them as they ran off. 

"Let's go to the big roller coaster over there!" Ron exclaimed, pointing to a fast wooden roller coaster that rose high into the air.

"Yeah, cool." Harry agreed. 

When they arrived the line was big, but not the worst. Maybe a 40 minute wait. Harry, Ron, and Hermione came up a game to pass time. The rules were that you had to each go around saying one word to create a story. So far the story was: 

John the smelly and smart wizard flew across swamps of India to meet his cruel wife, Alexandra. He rode on a wooden dragon into a volcano were he chose to go swimming. Suddenly someone yelled, "Hey there, Fartface!"... 

This description from Ron caused an outbreak of laughter, and then they continued on...

While they played there game, Draco stood to the side pouting. Why did this ride have to have such a long line. Little did he know there were much, much longer lines. He also worriedly, noticed a twinge in his bladder 30 minutes in, having neglected to use the bathroom when he got up. Snape had told him to, but he'd gotten distracted with the TV and Snape had left. Before he new it, it was time to leave. It was now hitting 11:00. Hopefully lunch would be soon so he could take a break.

20 minutes later and it was there turn to get on. This particular ride was 3 to a seat, so he unfortunately got stuck with muggles. He wrinkled his nose in disgust. Soon he completely forgot his bladder, the ride being amazing. He did however find it really awkward sitting next to a muggle. He sure hoped the next rides would be one or at least 4 to a seat. He'd much rather ride with Potter, Weasley, and Granger than some strange muggles.

Getting off the ride Ron exclaimed, "That was bloody brilliant!" 

Draco looked around and spotted a big swing ride. "My choice now. I choose that ride over there." Draco stated, pointing to the swing ride.

"Okay!" Harry said, not wanting to start a fight at the moment. They ran of in that direction, Draco lagging behind with less excitement. He sighed as he saw the line, at least it wasn't quite as long as the previous ride.

30 minutes later and they were exiting the ride. Draco noted that he really should go to the bathroom, but he had to much pride to tell anyone that when the others probably didn't even need to go at all yet. 

"Lets go to that one!" Hermione suggested. Pointing to the biggest one yet, actually the biggest in the park. It was a new, shiny metal roller coaster, coated with bright red paint. It looked like it touched the sky! There were at least 3 big loops and it went lighting fast across the tracks. Also, it was probably the most favored ride yet, as the line was at least double to the first ride they'd been on. 

A person at the front was checking wristbands, and told them the wait at the moment was an estimated 2 hours. Harry, Hermione, and Ron looked at each other, then nodded in agreement. "Alright, we'll wait." Harry told the guy. They had to do the ride at some point and the line wasn't going to get any smaller. 

Draco nearly groaned. Why did they agree to that time? He had to pee for godsakes, he couldn't stand for 2 hours in a line! That being said, they probably wouldn't wait in line to do the ride again and he really wanted to ride it. Who wouldn't?

The trio started up some other game that Draco wasn't paying any attention to at all. He was more concerned on the fact of wether he could last 2 hours or not. If he couldn't... he didn't want to think about what'd happen. Another 30 minutes later, Draco could not stay still.

Harry looked over to Draco and noted he wouldn't just stay in one position. He would find a spot to sit, then he'd get up, then he'd shift, and repeated that whole process over and over again.

The movement helped keep his bladder under control but Draco wasn't sure how long it'd work. Also, he just hoped he wasn't being obvious. 

"Is something wrong, Malfoy?" Harry asked.

Draco jumped at his name and momentarily crossed his legs. "No." He replied stiffly. 

Hermione raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. 

Something was wrong though. Draco couldn't stay still and if that wasn't enough, he wasn't sure how much longer his method was going to work. 

10 minutes later, he had to grab himself through his pocket. At least nobody should be able to tell this way. Unfortunately he had to do this along with his movements. Another 10 minutes later, and he was performing quite a pee dance. 

"Malfoy, you'd better not need to go to the bathroom." Ron warned. They hadn't been here that long, how could he have to go this bad already?

"Yeah, if you'll have to go on your own. We are NOT leaving this line because you could of gone before." Harry stated.

Draco stilled, tensing and glared icily at them. "I do not need to pee." He lied.

Harry just shrugged and turned his back on Malfoy. If he couldn't take care of himself that wasn't there problem!

Snape and Dumbledore were making there way to look for the teens as it would soon be time for lunch. Snape was glad to spot them about half way through the line of the best roller coaster, happy that they'd chosen to do that now. Later the lines would probably only get longer. Then he took sight of Draco's state and nearly rolled his eyes. Did his godson not realize how obvious that little dance he was?

Snape told Dumbledore where he was going and walked over to the group. He pretended to ignore Draco's problem. "Lunch will be after this ride, so when you're done come over to the bench over there..." he pointed to a bench were he should be able to have mostly full view of them.

The Trio nodded there heads in understanding, but Draco who was in his own world, trying not to pee himself, didn't respond. 

"Mr. Malfoy!" Snape snapped, quickly getting Draco's attention.

Draco's head snapped up and he stiffened. How long had his professor been standing right there? "I...uh-what?" He stammered out. Forcing himself to stay still despite the fact he felt a small leak making itself out, despite the hand he had grabbing himself in his pocket. He sure hoped Snape hadn't been paying him to much attention or he sure as heck would know what was wrong and he wasn't sure he'd be able to talk himself out of that.

"Were you not listening to anything I said?" Snape pushed.

"Err...What did you say?" Draco asked back nervously, unable to help but cross his legs as a spurt escaped causing his underwear to become damp.

"I was telling you that lunch will be after this ride, along with a bathroom break." Snape slyly looking pointedly at Draco.

"I'm not a toddler, I don't need bathroom breaks!" Draco muttered. He felt himself start to panic as yet another, longer spirt slipped out wetting his finger in his pocket. He glanced a chance down to see if anything was showing. He saw a small patch of wetness right by his pocket. He quickly turned himself away from Snape and grabbed himself with both hands outside of his pockets.

Snape raised an eyebrow, surveying Draco. He'd seen the flash of panic in those gray eyes, telling him immediatly Draco had to go a lot worse than even his body signals were showing. "Don't you turn your back on me, face me this moment." Snape ordered, still pretending to be oblivious to the fact that Draco so desperately needed to pee.

"Draco gulped and shoved both of his hand into his pockets to grab himself, then stiffly turned around unable to stop from leaning forward slightly as he felt pee trying to push itself out.

"Hands out of your pockets." Snape continued. This time the panic stayed in Draco's eyes. 

He slowly took one hand out, then tensed up his bladder and removed the other hand.

Snape pretended to ignore anything that had to do with it though. That doesn't me he didn't see the wet spot though. Draco trembled, he literally felt like he was going to lose it write then and there. His bottom lip trembled, so he bit down on it. 

"Don't speak to me that way, understand?" He lectured. Then noticing that they'd neared the front of the line he said, "Finish your ride then meat us at the bench." 

They all nodded okay. The instant Snape turned around Draco didn't even bother to use his pockets. He grabbed himself tightly as he felt yet another spurt escape. He turned away from the trio, although they weren't dumb. They new exactly what was going on. One family away from loading, Draco moved his hands to his pockets. 

The ride was four to a seat and they all sat together. Draco got on the outside. The seat belt went on and Draco made sure to get his lose enough so that's he could hold himself. It seemed like ages before they started, but finally they lurched forward and Draco grabbed himself with both hands, ting the seatbelt, as it wouldn't allow him to get a good grip on himself. He squirmed, and did pretty much everything he could until the reached the top, he removed one hand, squeezed his thighs tight together and clenched down hard on his bladder. He used the free hand to hold on. Then they started.

They zoomed and flipped, luckily a lot smoother than the wooden one. Draco could feel himself leak everynow and then, but other than that was managing fine. That is until the last flip. The were just starting to head up, when and particularly large urge hit Draco. He felt his lap grow warm, but then clenched his hand down to stop himself. So hard that it brought tears to his eyes. When they'd finished the loop he looked down at himself. His jeans were wet halfway to his knees. It was quite noticeable on his light blue denim jeans. The coaster finally started to slow down and when it did and they were told to exit Draco didn't even wait for the trio. He was out of there.

Snape and Dumbledore decided to meet them at the exit. When Draco came hurrying out of the exit, he nearly ran into Snape. Snape looked down to find his godson in a distressed state. He was holding himself openly, which was the first sign that things had to be bad. Also, his jeans were already wet. 

"Can you get them?"Snape asked Dumbledore, referring to the trio.

Dumbledore nodded. With that Snape picked Draco up, ignoring the wet pants.

"Put me down!"'Draco ordered. He would not be carried in public like a baby. 

Snape sighed, but set him down not wanting to get him worked up anymore. 

Draco looked at Snape with obvious panic in his eyes as he danced around. He was also holding back unushed tears. "Where are the bathrooms?" He moaned out.

"Follow me, there a long way away, that's why I was going to carry you." Snape said looking pointedly at Draco's pants. He'd already found the closest bathroom on the map before the ride ended prepared for this exactly.

Draco tried following, but froze when he felt himself leak some more.

Snape saw this, and immediately picked him up. This time Draco didn't say anything because he couldn't event think straight. That's how bad he had to go. He squirmed and wiggled in Snape's arms.

Severus quickly found the nearest family bathrooms, glad to note they were empty. He then hurried Draco into it, set him down, and without even bothering to ask undid he his pants for him.

Draco was peeing before he even had his pants pulled all the way down, but finally got himself aimed at the toilet. He whimpered as he felt tears stream down his face. Once he was finished he washed up then slowly made his way back to Snape. "Can you clean me?" He muttered out.

Snape nodded asumming it was so busy outside nobody should of really seen him. He quickly dried him then said, "We will talk about this tonight, but I will tell you right now. That was acting like a toddler that needs reminded to use the bathroom." He kept it at that not wanting to ruin the rest of the day. 

Draco looked at Snape worriedly. He really did not want to go bother his father, or even more importantly have to explain this.


End file.
